Head over Feet
by iambeagle
Summary: It's simple, really. A story about two best friends realizing they're head over feet in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"And then he said..." I hiccuped before gulping my third tequila shot. "He said that I didn't wear enough tweed."

"Tweed," Rose deadpanned, holding back her laughter while pouring another shot.

"Yes," I scoffed, not appreciating her amusement over my recent breakup. "Tweed can be... important." Nodding furiously and trying to believe my foolish, drunk words, I smiled ruefully and accepted the fourth shot she handed me.

"Tweed is disgusting, anyway," she said, shrugging. "You lost a boyfriend for not wearing enough, but you'd lose _me _for wearing too much. I'd say you're walking away a winner."

"Tweed isn't _that_ bad." I picked up a discarded tissue from the floor and blew my nose. "I could wear the shit out of tweed... if I wanted to."

"I just don't understand why the fuck you're so upset about Peter breaking up with you. He..." She paused, making a face that led me to believe he wasn't worthy of her standards. "He wears a watch, Bella."

"Since when does being able to tell time make someone cringe worthy?"

"When the watch has a velcro strap."

"Oh my God!" I yelled through a fit of laughter. "You are such a liar. Peter owns no such thing."

"I promise you. He wore it to dinner once, and we locked eyes when I heard the tearing of the velcro. He saw the look of disgust on my face and I never saw him wear the watch again."

I stared in awe, unsure of how to respond. She snickered and motioned for me to take the shot she'd handed me. So I did, slightly wincing because I hated her embellished velcro watch story almost as much as I hated the way the tequila burned down my throat.

"I had a plan. I think we were supposed to get married," I stressed. "I'm almost twenty-six. Most people are already married by twenty-six, right?"

"Obviously not," she sang.

I sighed loudly, leaning backward until I was lying on the floor. "Maybe he's just confused."

"About his sexuality? Because seriously... tweed?" Rose snorted, hitting my foot with hers. "We can't forget the velcro."

"Fuck you." I cracked a smile. "You're no help."

"And you're no fun when you're emo. Am I going to have to hide the knives before I go to bed? You're acting like this is the end of the world."

"Isn't it?"

"Nah. You'll get over it. You just have to get under someone new first."

"What is that advice? This isn't an episode of _Sex and the City,_" I felt the need to point out.

Before Rose could offer any advice, I heard the front door bust open. I didn't have to turn my head to know Edward and Emmett had just walked into the apartment.

"Oh, shit. I smell tequila. What's going on, ladies?" Emmett asked animatedly, throwing himself on the couch.

I discreetly wiped at my eyes, feeling slightly dizzy as I focused on the movement of the ceiling fan above me. Out of my peripheral, I saw Edward sit on the floor and reach across my body for the bottle of alcohol.

"Peter dumped Bella's ass, you guys," Rose blurted out, her smile evident in her tone.

"Thanks for that announcement," I mumbled, sitting up. I crossed my legs and snatched the tequila from Edward, who stared at me curiously.

"He broke up with you?" he asked, playfully pushing my knee with his hand. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I always knew he was a fucker," Emmett announced loudly, pulling Rose to sit in his lap.

"Thank you!" Rose screamed. "His reason was that she doesn't wear enough tweed."

"The fuck? I'm sure the real reason is because she doesn't have a dick," Emmett snorted, and Rose gave him a high-five.

I shook my head at their insensitivity. "You are awful, awful people."

"Hey, wait a second." We fell silent, waiting for Emmett to speak again. "Remember that one time he wore a velcro watch?"

"Oh my God." I ignored Rose's triumphant smile. "What is it with you guys and velcro? Peter doesn't own any velcro thing."

"What's tweed?" Edward questioned lowly, trying not to smirk at Rose and Emmett's immature jokes.

I rolled my eyes, drinking directly from the bottle. "It's this," I winced, "type of material. I don't know. Does it matter? I feel like it doesn't matter. I feel like you don't care."

"I don't really care about tweed, no." Edward shrugged. "You okay?"

I replied by taking another swig from the bottle.

"Would you break up with a girl for not wearing enough tweed?" I questioned, attempting to stand.

Edward looked up at me, amusement clear in his eyes. "Are you already drunk?"

"I'm breakup drunk. This doesn't count," I spoke as clearly as I could, ignoring Emmett and Rose as they not-so-stealthily snuck off to her room.

"Ah. Okay. _Breakup drunk_. Got it." Edward reached up, steadying my balance by placing his hands on my outer thighs.

With narrowed eyes, I stared him down. "Answer the question, Cullen."

He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't break up with you for not wearing enough tweed. Would you break up with me for wearing a velcro watch?"

I licked my lips before cracking a smile. "Such an asshole."

I sighed, pulling out of his grip and stumbling into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pulled out two bottles of Blue Moon, popped off the tops, then carefully sat down on the carpet and leaned against the couch. My legs stretched out in front of me and I waited for Edward to grab the beer from my hand.

"Thanks." He frowned. "Hey, no orange slice?"

"Don't be high maintenance," I scolded.

"Requesting an orange slice for Blue Moon is not high maintenance," he scoffed, "It's a requirement. A necessity."

"Peter never liked Blue Moon," I mused, for no real reason.

"And he calls himself a man? Well, I'm glad you two broke up."

Edward reached over, attempting to clink his beer against mine, but I pulled away before he could.

"Rude! I cannot cheers over my break up," I whispered harshly.

He grinned. "Sure you can, it's easy. Just lift your arm, slowly bring your beer closer to mine**—"**

"I know_ how_ to cheers. I just don't want to."

"Such a shame." He chuckled, keeping his eyes on me as he drank his beer.

I'd started ranting about how Peter was picky with his alcoholic beverages when, suddenly, Edward's lips were brushing against my ear. "You know..." he spoke lowly, causing me to jump at the contact.

I pulled back, our faces still close to one another as I stared at his expression. "I know _what_?"

He shook his head. "Peter is kind of an idiot for breaking up with you."

I let out an unattractive laugh. "Whatever. Don't lie. You were always Team Pete."

His brows furrowed. "No, I wasn't."

"Oh my God!" I shoved his shoulder. "Yes, you were!"

"No." He rubbed his shoulder. "I was always Team _whatever makes Bella happy_."

I rolled my eyes. "Now _you _sound like the idiot."

Edward swallowed, looking down at his beer. "Yeah, I know."

"No, you know who really is an idiot?" I asked, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Emmett."

"Wow, that was fast. I thought it'd take you at least three guesses," I said in awe.

"That was a no-brainer," he responded with a light chuckle. "You wanna watch Food Network and take shots every time Paula Deen says the word 'butter'?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, people. Please don't ask me what I am doing because I really don't have an answer to give, but...thanks for reading! This is going to be one of those annoying fics that updates on the daily. You can leave me a shouty caps review if you feel so inclined.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Mshavisham79 for pre-reading this.  
><strong>

**Oh. And I guess I'm supposed to tell you that this is fluff, fluff, fluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Fuck me," I groaned, refusing to open my eyes.

"Again?" Edward's amused voice croaked next to me.

"You. What are you doing in my bed?" I asked, needing water and a toothbrush and a breakfast burrito or ten.

"Your bed?" He poked my shoulder. "You're in my bed."

I opened one eye. Yeah. I was in his bed. I closed my one eye.

"Awful decision on my part." I yawned. "I forgot that your window faces east."

It was quiet for a second and I assumed he had fallen back asleep. "What are you talking about?"

I peeked at him with one eye. "The sun. It hits your window first in the mornings. My window faces west."

"For the sake of everyone you have to come into contact with today, I'm going to advise you to go back to sleep," he drawled. "Unless you wanted me to fuck you again. I'd rather you stay awake for that. Unless you're into that sort of thing. I can drug you again if you'd like."

I laughed, or choked. I still needed water. "I can hardly blink right now, so just pretend I'm rolling my eyes at you. Oh, and shut up about your fantasy of sleeping with me while I'm comatose."

"So, you're allowed to do the hungover ramble, but I can't?"

"You're just trying to creep me out so I'll get out of your bed. You forget I'm immune to your creepiness by now."

"You're good."

I gave him a sleepy smile. "I know your games, Cullen."

"No, I mean, like, you're good in bed. Mind blowing. You rocked-"

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving." His laugh was scratchy and too loud for how much tequila we had consumed the night before. I threw the blanket off and thought seriously about getting up. Cool air hit my body, which was clad in Edward's clothes, and I shivered, realizing I was fine where I was.

"You have no intention of leaving my bed, do you?" I ignored his smug smile and rest my head against the pillow. "So, how's that breakup hangover?" He annoyingly tugged on a strand of my hair.

"Ugh." I pushed his face with my hand. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"You tried to make out with me last night," he teased, pushing my hand away.

I thought back to the night before, knowing there was a chance he was right. "You're such a liar," I mumbled anyway.

"Okay, yeah. I'm lying. But I did stop you from attempting to drunk dial Peter. I'd say it was a successful night."

I gasped. "No! What?"

Edward giggled at my response. I glared, watching him tiredly run a hand over his mouth before stifling a yawn. "Yeah. You wanted to bitch him out and make him feel bad for breaking up with you."

"Well...that actually sounds like a reasonable excuse to drunk dial someone. Why did you stop me, punk?"

"Because I didn't want you to do that to the poor guy," he said simply.

"Poor guy?" I screeched, sitting up, dramatically clasping my hands to my chest. "I'm the one who got broken up with!"

"Exactly. He's clearly not in the right state of mind." He grinned, tugging on my hair again.

"By the way," I waved my hands around his face, "Worst sleeping partner ever," I hissed. "You wake up too early, you talk too much, you pull my hair-"

"You don't like it rough?" he asked, not even cracking a smile.

I stared at his bare chest, reached over and twisted his nipple. "No, but you do, right?"

"Ow! Fuck!" I yanked my hand back before he could slap it. Instead, he laughed, rubbing a hand over his chest.

"It's annoying when someone messes with your hungover ass, huh?"

"You just gave me a titty twister. How very middle school of you."

"It was the best I could come up with on the spot, okay?"

He smiled, playfully narrowing his eyes. "Okay."

"Since I'm fully awake, I guess I have to actually leave now. Thanks for letting me crash." He flinched as I lifted my hand, but I gently pinched his cheek instead.

Edward grabbed my wrist, keeping my fingers on his face. "No problem. You were a very respectable young lady. I can't wait until our next sleepover."

"Respectable young lady?" I snorted, pulling my hand from his grip. "I'm willing to bet I was a hot mess, but luckily you'd never take advantage of that."

"Yeah, luckily. If I were anyone else, you would've been raped by now."

"Well, on that uncomfortable note, I'll see you later. Come down to the apartment if you want coffee," I offered, leaving the bed. "If you do come over, you should make your famous scrambled eggs."

"That's all you use me for." He sighed dramatically, pretending to scowl. "You claim to love my eggs because you're too lazy to make them yourself."

"What?" I was about to feign confusion, then realized I was too tired and didn't care. "Okay, that's true. Laziness aside, you have no idea how incredibly un-edible my eggs are."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'inedible'."

"I know, but the phrase is 'incredible edible egg', so I figured more people would understand what I was trying to say if I said un-edible."

An annoying smirk crept over his face. "You were planning to use that joke on people other than me?"

I stole a pair of his socks from the floor. "Well, yeah..."

"You overestimate how much people like you. I think you should keep the egg jokes between us."

Scanning the mess of his room, I searched for my cell phone. "You never let me have any fun."

"If I let you have what you consider to be 'fun', you wouldn't have any friends."

"But I'd still have you." I smiled, grabbing my cell phone from his dresser.

"You'd still have me," he agreed softly, sitting up. "Anyway, I'll shower then grab some coffee from you before I head to work."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y'all make me so happy. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Well, well, well," Rose snickered as I walked into our apartment.

"What, what, what?" I asked, annoyed, making a beeline to the coffeemaker. I pulled out a mug for Edward, leaving it on the counter.

"Oh, I already have coffee." She held up her mug, taking in my appearance.

"It's for Edward. He's coming over to make eggs," I commented, opening the fridge and leaning over to find what I needed.

"Oh. So, where were you last night?" I pulled my head out of the fridge and watched her eyebrows raise as she sipped her coffee.

"Where do you think? I was at Edward's," I admitted, not sure what she was trying to get at. "We're out of milk."

"We're always out of milk." She shrugged. "What'd you guys do?"

"I don't know. Watched TV, drank too much. We didn't go out, if that's what you're asking." I narrowed my eyes, slamming the fridge shut. "Why?"

"No rebound sex?" she finally asked, casually sipping her coffee as I choke laughed.

"What? No. Edward wouldn't do that-"

"Edward wouldn't do what?" she interrupted. "Have sex with an attractive female?"

My laughter picked up. She didn't look convinced. "Um. I don't even...okay." I fumbled for something intelligent to say. "You're confusing in the mornings." It was the best I had.

"And you're an idiot...all the time. Go shower," she said, waving me off.

I filled my mug, rushing past her. "Let Edward in, will ya?"

"_You_ let Edward in," she mumbled.

"I can't. I have to shower," I hissed, disappearing down the hall.

After a quick shower, I threw on some decent clothes, opting to let my hair air dry. A few coats of mascara later, I rushed into the kitchen, expecting to see a freshly shaven Edward and a plate of eggs. I called his cell, pouting when it went straight to voice mail.

Twenty minutes of waiting later, I was forced to grab Pop-tarts from the pantry, realizing Edward and eggs were not going to happen. I snatched my keys and purse from the counter and headed to work.

With the help of caffeine and sugar, the morning seemed to fly by. It was close to noon when Edward walked into the spa. His smile was wide and genuine, a sign that he'd consumed a well-balanced breakfast.

"Mr. Cullen, you're early for your bikini wax," I said loudly, causing some customers to sneak glances his way.

"You're an asshole," he whispered, laughing.

"Says the man who stood me up this morning." I sighed longingly. He looked confused before focusing on someone behind me, giving them a small wave. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Tanya.

"What'd you do for breakfast without me around?" he asked in a low voice.

"Oh, I made oatmeal and...other healthy things that taste and look like cardboard," I replied hesitantly.

He leaned forward with both elbows on the counter. "Come on."

"Pop-tarts," I shrieked. "I ate two Pop-tarts." He raised his eyebrows at my admittance. "And by 'two' I don't mean two pastries, I mean two of the pretty, shiny packages."

"So," he licked his lips, "you ate four Pop-tarts."

I did the math in my head. "Yes."

"Those things never constitute as breakfast, Bella." I pulled away as he reached across the counter, a knee-jerk reaction caused by all of his hair pulling. "You have crumbs," he said, chuckling, "On your face."

"Oh." I quickly wiped at my mouth. "I can see the judgement in your eyes and I don't appreciate it. Let's fast forward to the part where I make you feel guilty for withholding a nutritious breakfast from me."

Edward held back the snark, looking apologetic. "Hey, I came by but you were still in the shower. I told Rose to tell you I forgot I had a private lesson at nine. I had to leave."

"She failed to deliver the message. You know she isn't good for anything before noon," I snorted, furiously tapping my pen on the counter. "How many lessons do you have in this part of town?"

"Zero."

"That was a waste of gas," I said, tilting my head.

"No it wasn't," he replied, mocking my head tilt, holding my gaze. "Anyway, your incoherent texts earlier led me to believe you were consuming copious amounts of sugar. I figured I'd come save you and take you to lunch."

I gasped at his accusation. "Those texts were not incoherent."

"You asked me what I thought about trampolines."

"That's a legitimate question," I countered. "You have no idea how many people are not pro-trampoline."

"Let's go get some real food in you," he suggested, nodding towards the door. "I'd feel responsible if you acquired diabetes."

"Fine. I get off in five minutes."

"Really?" he asked, annoyingly smirking. "That's fast."

"That was a cheap joke. Not your best," I replied in disappointment. "I'll meet you out front in five."

"Okay." He drummed his fingers on the counter. "Think of where you want to go," he added, walking backward towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Okay. Is it just me or..." I trailed off, flicking my eyes in the direction of the hostess, who was not successful in her attempt to discreetly stare at Edward. It was only the back of his head, for God's sake. It's not like he was sitting here with his dick hanging out.

"What?" he asked, waving a hand to grab my attention. When I didn't answer, he turned his head to see what I was staring at. The hostess gave him a small smile before he turned back to me.

"She's eye fucking the shit out of you," I mumbled. He searched my face, which was completely void of any emotion, especially jealousy. I cleared my throat and he began grinning all wide and cute and charming. "Why are you grinning? Don't egg her on."

"Why not? It's kind of funny."

"Eye fucking isn't the least bit comical," I countered, shaking my head.

He bumped my foot under the table and I wasn't entirely sure it was an accident. "You're right. Eye fucking isn't amusing, but your reaction is."

"My reaction? There was no reaction. I was merely commenting on what she was doing." I shrugged, unaffected.

"I don't know. You sounded a little jealous to me."

"Whatever. It's just tacky of her, that's all." I looked past his shoulder, pleased to see she was busy talking on the phone.

"Tacky?"

"Yes. What if you and I were together, huh? How does she know we aren't a couple?"

"Because I told her we aren't," he answered easily, reaching across the table to steal a piece of my spicy tuna roll.

"Oh." I sat motionless, watching him intricately dip the piece of sushi in soy sauce. "Yeah, so. I guess the eye fucking makes sense, then," I muttered, adjusting the napkin in my lap.

"She came over while you were in the bathroom," he explained. I lifted my head and was met with an amused gaze. "I told her I wasn't interested, though."

"Not interested in me?"

Edward avoided my eyes. "Not interested in her offer."

"Ah. Well...good." I tightened my grip on my chopsticks and mimicked his actions by stealing a piece of his sushi.

He picked up his glass of water, taking a long gulp. "Good? Why is that good?"

"I mean, you don't want to take someone like that home to meet your parents."

"I don't?" he questioned, setting his chopsticks on the edge of his plate. "Who should I take home to meet my parents, Bella?"

"I don't know, but not someone like _that_."

"You keep saying 'someone like that'. What do you mean?"

"You know, like," I cupped my hands to hover over my breasts, "Chesty and...so forward with what she wants." The hostess looked our way again. I realized my hands were still placed in front of my chest, so I quickly picked up my glass.

Edward dropped his head in his hands, shaking with laughter. "Chesty? Really?"

"Yes, really." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "So, did she really come over here and ask if we were together?"

"No. Actually, she asked if I wanted to go to the bathroom and have sex with her," he replied flatly. I choked on my water. "Jeez. Are you okay?"

Patting my chest, I nodded. "I'm good."

"I was joking. She didn't proposition me with bathroom sex, but she did ask how I was doin' and wanted to know if I had plans later."

"She asked how you were doin'," I repeated, slightly annoyed. "Who is she? Joey from _Friends_?"

"I don't know. Who cares?" He popped a piece of the avocado roll in his mouth. "Are you going to eat?"

I stared at the mostly untouched food in front of me, suddenly feeling nauseated. "I think I'm still feeling a bit off from all the tequila last night."

"Oh. Maybe sushi wasn't the best idea..."

"You know I suck at choosing where to eat," I pointed out.

"I took a leap of faith in letting you decide where to eat. I should have never given you that privilege. How foolish of me." Edward smiled slowly, rubbing his eye. "Okay, when the waitress walks by I'll tell her to bring me the check."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's fine. You got yourself so worked up over the hostess, it's normal that you to lost your appetite," he teased.

"Rude," I said, though I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not jealous, I swear. Go. Live a full and happy life with Chesty."

"It's fine. I'm good. Anyway, I have to be down south at three for a piano lesson."

"Who is the lesson with? Emily?" I questioned, racking my brain of the students he taught in South Austin. "I thought she cried during the last lesson and her parents decided to wait until she's six years old?"

"She did cry," he recalled, letting out a small chuckle. "But then I played 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' for her and she cheered up. She's just shy, that's all."

"How do you do that? You're such a natural with kids." I sighed.

"Yeah." He paused. "You think Chesty and I will have cute kids one day?"

"You're an idiot." I threw my napkin at him. "And just for that comment, you get to pay for lunch."

"I'd end up paying anyway," he pointed out. "I'm the one who invited you to lunch."

I couldn't chance leaving Edward to fend for himself against the hostess again, so I decided I'd apply my lip gloss in the car instead of the bathroom. After all, he was paying for lunch. I had to reciprocate the kindness somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's two in the morning and I have nothing witty to add down here. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"You're home early," Rose noted, looking up from her laptop.

I hummed, tossing my bag on the floor. "It's only four, but yeah. I wasn't feeling too awesome so I left a little early," I explained, rubbing my temple.

"Bummer. I thought you'd want to spend a second night drowning your sorrows while consuming copious amounts of tequila."

"Negative. It literally hurts my body to hear you utter 'tequila'." I kicked off my shoes and laid on the couch, face down. After a minute of suffocation, I lifted my head and allowed myself to breathe.

"I hope you ate something greasy for lunch. That usually helps," she commented as she typed furiously.

"Actually, I had sushi for lunch. Not the best decision of the day," I mumbled, my stomach rolling at the thought of raw fish and the hostess who had her sights on Edward.

"Who did you talk into eating sushi with you?"

"I went to lunch with Edward today." Rose's typing came to a sudden stop. I glanced her way, jerking back a bit when I saw her wide smile. "What is that?" I sat up, pointing at her face.

"I'm smiling," she said, frowning.

"But," I inhaled a deep breath, "Why are you smiling like that after I mentioned having lunch with Edward?" She shrugged and went back to typing. "You realize you're being really awkward, right?"

"_Me_?" She gasped. "_I'm_ being awkward?"

"Yes." I swallowed, not having enough strength to end this conversation and leave the couch to make myself a sandwich. "It's just Edward," I muttered after a minute, reaching for the remote.

"_Just_ Edward? When has he ever been just Edward?" Her chuckle was condescending and it took everything I had not to chunk the remote her way.

"Yes, _just_ Edward." I mocked her chuckle. "Edward, whom I've gone to lunch with hundreds of times. Edward, whom I've known for four years. Edward-"

"What can I say to ensure you'll stop using the word 'whom'?" she interrupted.

"I'm just saying it's creepy how much you're reading into my relationship with Edward," I accused, replaying the conversation she and I had this morning.

"And I'm just saying I think it's creepy you don't fuck the shit out of him every time y'all hang out," she snipped.

"Well, I think it's creep_ier_," I emphasized, "That you're so interested in Edward and me having sex."

"So, y'all _did_ fuck?" she questioned, sitting up a little straighter. "Come on. Just tell me!"

I blinked. "No. We didn't."

"Your eye is twitching," she snickered.

I picked up one of the pillows from the couch and tossed it her way. It fell short and landed halfway between us.

"I was blinking, not twitching."

"Only one of your eyes blinked. I'm only giving you a hard time because you getting so worked up is entertaining."

"Well, it's annoying. If I weren't lazy I'd put out an ad looking for a new roommate," I lied, giving her a satisfied smile.

She waved me off. "Oh, shut up. You're just mad because you know I'm right. You totally want to fuck Edward."

"No, _you_ shut up. If Edward and I were going to," I lowered my voice, "Get together, don't you think that would've happened by now?

"Nope. You're both idiots, and this is the first time both of you are single at the same time."

I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out if she was right. "Really?"

"Yep."

"That doesn't really mean anything," I said quietly. "And we just-" I paused. "We aren't like that."

"Okay. You'll figure it out sooner or later." Just like that, she dropped the subject. Ten seconds later, I picked it up again.

"We'll figure what out? Stop being cryptic."

"How is saying 'fuck the shit out of Edward' cryptic? I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm saying." She huffed when I didn't answer. "Can you honestly tell me you are not attracted to the fine motherfucker who lives two floors above us?"

I scrunched my nose, not entirely sure she was talking about Edward. "Please don't tell me you're talking about Mr. Banner..."

"Are you being serious right now? Edward," she sighed, "I'm talking about Edward."

"He's attractive, obviously, but I'm not going to fuck everything up just because he's good looking and funny and does this little scrunchy eye thing when he laughs and-" Rose's laugh cut me off.

"See? Like I said. You'll figure it out sooner or later."

Before I could reply, my phone beeped, indicating I had a new text message. I stared blearily at the screen, caught off guard by the text Peter had sent.

_Velcro? Do you really think all of that about me? Your not the person I thought you were._

I cringed at his improper use of the word 'your'. After I recovered from his terrible grammar, I immediately eyed Rose, but I knew she wouldn't have talked to him. Scrolling through my recent text messages, I was at a loss when I saw nothing indicating I had recently texted him.

Before I realized what I was doing, I ran up the two flights of stairs to Edward's apartment and pounded on his door until he answered.

"Christ," he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't greet me and immediately walked back to his couch. "What's is going on?"

"Oh." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Were you sleeping? It's not even five PM."

"I crashed when I got home. Didn't get much sleep last night. You kept wanting to spoon," he said flatly, pinching my side.

"What? I did not," I argued, stepping back to pull out of his reach. He sat on the couch, gazing up at me. His smile was sleepy and his eyes were half opened and he looked so warm and-

"Are you going to sit?" I realized I was standing in front of him, not saying a word. He scooted over, making room for me on the couch.

"Yeah." I nodded, shoving my hands between my thighs.

"What's up?" he asked. I focused on his long fingers scratching the back of his neck. Screw Rose for putting ideas in my head.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" I carefully asked, tossing my hair over one shoulder.

Edward chuckled lightly, furrowing his brows. "Not that I mind you pounding on my door, but I figured there was a reason behind it..."

"Right." I racked my brain. "Peter!" I screeched.

"Peter," he repeated evenly, rubbing a hand over his stubble. "What about him?"

"He sent me this." I opened my messages and shoved my phone in Edward's face to let him read the text. He enclosed my wrist with his long fingers to steady my grip, pushing my hand back and narrowing his eyes so he could read.

"What's the problem, other than his grammar?"

"You said I didn't drunk dial him last night," I explained, slightly annoyed, setting my phone on the coffee table. "Why would he say that? How did he know about the velcro?"

He laughed for a full minute. "Oh. I said you didn't drunk dial him, but I said nothing about drunk texting."

"Edward," I whined.

"Hey." He stretched his arm out along the couch, leaning closer to me. "I tried to stop you. Do you realize how fast your thumbs move?"

I sighed, pulling my feet up on the couch and tucking them under me. "That's just great. I guess I deleted the text after I sent it to him?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess. That's hilarious, though. I'd forgotten about that."

"God," I groaned. "I'm sure he hates me now."

"Why do you care? The dude broke up with you."

"Okay, but I don't want him to hate me," I explained.

"No one could ever hate you," he stated quietly, locking his eyes with mine.

"Well, I mean..." My stomach growled.

Edward laughed, scrunching his nose. "Hey, remember that one time we got really drunk and the next day you wanted sushi for lunch?"

"God, that is awful. Stop talking about it." I crossed my arms. "Speaking of sushi..."

He cringed. "This doesn't sound like it's going to be good."

"Why wouldn't it be good?"

"I don't know. That just sounds like a disgusting way to start off a sentence."

"Um. Okay." I uncrossed my arms and stared down at my hands, needing to focus on something. "I wanted to say sorry for being weird earlier."

"I'm going to need you to be more specific..."

I playfully slapped his chest. "At the restaurant, you jerk."

"It's amazing how you can insult the person you're apologizing to," he said in awe. "But it's fine. You weren't being weird."

"Okay." I hesitated, unsure of what to say next.

"Remember that one time you got jealous over the hostess hitting on me?" he asked, cracking a smile.

"Oh, God. Okay. I'm out of here." I left the couch, walking towards the door.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was cute," Edward called out. "Get back here."

"It wasn't cute," I groaned, stopping just short of the door.

"Sure, whatever you say," he agreed patronizingly. "You don't have to go, though. We can watch a movie or something."

"No more teasing?" I asked, slowly walking towards him.

"I can't promise you that," he said seriously. "It's just too easy."

"Edward."

"You can pick the movie." His smile was easy as he patted the couch.

"Fine." I sighed, plopping down next to him, silently cursing Rose for her stupid ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is obviously fiction. There's no way B would've been able to last four years without hooking up with E. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I woke up to Edward's warm, hard body pressed against my back. Everything was comfortable and cozy and I was on the verge of falling back asleep when I felt something poke my cheek.

"That better be your finger," I muttered, opening my eyes as he laughed. I stared at DVD menu on the television, realizing we, or at least I, had fallen asleep. Blinking a few times, I squinted to read the clock. I noticed after a moment that Edward's arm was under my neck, hand hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Were you trying to cuddle with me?" I accused, tugging on one of his fingers.

"I was trying to get comfortable. Way to hog the couch," he said lightly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I moved to lie on my back, forcing him to scoot closer against the couch, and stretched out my arms above me. He chuckled as he tangled his legs with mine, keeping me from moving.

"I wonder how the movie ended," I said quickly, looking for an excuse to ignore the warm breath I felt on my cheek.

"This always happens when you choose a movie," Edward teased. "I'm revoking your movie selecting privileges."

"So," I yawned, "From now on I'm not allowed to choose where we eat or what we do for entertainment?"

"Exactly."

"I have no freedom in this friendship," I whined.

"You don't need freedom. You reap the benefits from my awesome decision making." His body shook and I felt the low hum from his laugh vibrate in his chest.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "May 2011. You made me watch _The Green Hornet_. We both fell asleep within the first thirty minutes."

"Hey," he scolded, "I thought we agreed to never bring that up, Swan."

"That was before you revoked my movie selecting privileges, Cullen."

"Yeah, but I only decided that tonight _after_ you assumed _The Thing_ was a legitimate movie choice."

"Honestly, I was planning on falling asleep, anyway, that's why I chose that movie," I admitted, laughing at his mock surprise. "Maybe we shouldn't watch movies together anymore. Clearly it never works out."

"Clearly," he agreed. "What do you suggest we do instead?" he asked, lowering his voice and gauging my reaction.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, quieter than I'd intended, searching his face.

"Whatever you want it to mean," he answered cryptically.

"Oh." I looked away, my heart racing and palms suddenly sweating. "I don't know. I work tomorrow, so I should go..." I trailed off, sneaking a glance at his smug expression while shaking his head 'no'.

Did he want me to stay? There'd been many times we'd slept together in the same bed, last night included. There was never anything sexual about it. Not that I'd picked up on, anyway. We'd fallen asleep together on the couch many times before, too, just like tonight. Everything was exactly the same, but, for some reason, it _felt_ different. Thanks to Rose, I was second guessing everything he said and did. I was beginning to annoy myself.

"You can stay," he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and pouting his lips. "You should stay...because I don't want to get up and lock the door when you leave."

"Lazy." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "If I don't go home Rose'll think-" I stopped speaking.

"She'll think...what?" He peeked at me with one eye.

"That I was kidnapped. Raped. Murdered," I blurted out, trying to keep a serious expression.

"What the hell?" he questioned suspiciously. "That can't be what you were going to say."

"It was," I lied.

"You're lying," he shot back.

"No, I'm not!" I cried.

"So, you're saying it's possible for someone to kidnap, rape or murder you on the way back to your apartment? You live two floors down, not in East Austin."

"Even walking two floors down can be dangerous. Most accidents happen within five miles of where you live," I said matter of factly.

"I think that only pertains to _car_ accidents," he mumbled, scrunching his nose as I sat up.

"No," I argued, though I knew he was right. "I don't think that's true."

"I'm pretty sure it is." He yanked the back of my shirt, forcing me to lie back down. My stomach flipped at the gesture. "You're further proving my point, anyway. You should just stay here to ensure you don't get kidnapped, raped or murdered. You're safer here."

"Ah." I frowned. I really hadn't thought that excuse through.

"What's with the frown? You'd rather get attacked by a stranger than spoon me? Should I be offended?" he teased, poking my side.

I slapped his hand, trying not to smile. "_I_ should be offended you keep accusing me of trying to spoon with you."

"You should feel privileged I let you." He grabbed and pinned down the hand I slapped him with, continuing to dig his fingers into my ribs.

"Edward," I gasped through laughter, "Stop."

"What?" he asked seriously, not stopping.

"This isn't funny," I wheezed and squirmed on the couch, fighting against him.

"Then why are you laughing?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Bella, come on. Be serious for, like, one second," he scolded, adding his other hand so he was tickling both sides.

"Fuck. Edward." I squirmed and laughed and feebly attempted to push his hands away because I didn't _really_ want to push him away.

"Tell me what you were going to say about Rose and I'll stop tickling you," he promised.

"What? I told you!"

"Yeah, you told me a lie," he shot back.

"I'm trying to spare you," I choked out. He shook his head and brought one hand under my shirt, fingers brushing against my stomach.

"Spare me from what?" he asked, amused.

I drew in a sharp breath from the tingle of his fingers on my skin. "Stop tickling me so I can tell you."

"Fine. Spill." Edward playfully narrowed his eyes, moving to straddle me to keep me in place. His hands were still, but he kept them resting on my stomach and side.

"I was trying to spare you from the bullshit Rose was spewing earlier. She was giving me shit about staying here last night," I said quickly, catching my breath.

"What? Why? You've stayed here plenty of times," he said, staring down at me. "What's the big deal?"

"There's no deal at all." I paused, needing to see his reaction. "She thinks we fuck all the time." This made him laugh. I didn't think it was nearly as funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"That's how people react when they think something is funny," he said dryly. "Why are you glaring at me?" he asked, using one hand to squeeze my side, forcing me to crack a smile.

"I wasn't glaring."

"God, you're a terrible liar." He rolled his eyes. "I can see your face. You were glaring."

"I really am a bad liar," I laughed, "that's why I find it weird that Rose wouldn't believe me when I said there is nothing between us."

His smile faltered slightly and he swallowed hard. "Ignore Rosalie. I always do." He shrugged, removing his hands from my stomach and moving off of me.

I could ignore Rose. I really could. I could possibly even ignore the tingling I felt when Edward's fingers were on my skin. The thing I knew I couldn't ignore was the loss I felt when he finally removed his hands from my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Jaime Arkin, Obsmama, and Kennedy Nicole for rec'ing this. Thank YOU for reading. :)  
><strong>

**I adore Mshavisham79 for pre-reading and not flouncing me yet.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Once I was back in my apartment, I poured myself a bowl of cereal, not caring that it was eleven PM. Luckily, Rose was in her room with the door shut, so I was spared the interrogation for the night.

I quickly went through my nighttime routine and hopped into bed, setting the alarm on my phone. I laid there, staring at the ceiling and realizing I wasn't too tired after my nap on Edward's couch, when my phone lit up with a text message. I reached over, smiling as I saw Edward's name.

**I wasn't kidnapped, raped or murdered. Just in case you were wondering if I made it back safely.**

I laughed to myself and began typing a reply.**  
><strong>

**Yeah, completely unnecessary, but thanks for walking me down to my apartment. Oh, and thanks for not being attractive enough to get raped and murdered. I wouldn't be able to survive happy hour tomorrow without you.**

He replied not even ten seconds later.**  
><strong>

**The things I do for you. Oh, and we're hanging out tomorrow night?**

It dawned on me we hadn't officially made plans. I just assumed he'd go to happy hour with my coworkers and me. I typed a quick response.**  
><strong>

**Yeah? Iron Cactus at 5.**

I was beginning to grow anxious when he didn't respond right away. Then I realized only two minutes had passed. I began typing another message. **  
><strong>

**Tanya will be there, if that makes you change your mind.**

He immediately responded.

**That definitely changes things**.

Before I could react, my phone beeped again with a second message. **  
><strong>

**That makes me not want to go at all, lol.**

I laughed, rolling my eyes. **  
><strong>

**Whatever, you know you like the way she drools over you. Anyway, I'll see you there. Unless you already have plans, then I suggest you cancel them.**

He sent three messages, one right after the other.

**You're bossy.  
><strong>

**I'll be there after 6.**

**Late practice plus traffic. You know how that goes.**

I smiled, staring at my phone while typing: **Yeah. Have fun with that. See you tomorrow.**

Work was uneventful with no surprise lunch dates. Rose called around noon to check on me because she apparently thought I hadn't come home at all last night. I quickly set her straight and hung up on her before she could accuse me of anything (read: fucking the shit out of Edward).

I drove to Iron Cactus immediately after work, sending Edward a quick message to say I hoped he was having a good day so far. I knew he wouldn't be able to respond, but at least he'd be able to read it.

It was six-thirty and I was three margaritas in when Edward finally showed. From across the restaurant, I watched as he scanned the table, realizing there were no available seats. He pointed towards the bar and motioned for me to come with him. I grabbed my drink and told Lauren I'd be right back, maneuvering my way through the tables and smiling widely once I stood in front of him.

"Wow." His smile matched mine as he reached for my elbow, helping me onto the bar stool. "Someone's happy to see me."

"It's the tequila," I answered immediately, lifting my glass.

His smile didn't falter as he said, "No it's not."

"You're right. I just don't like my coworkers," I lied. "You saved me."

Edward licked his lips, watching me curiously. "That's not it, either, and you know it." His tone caught me off guard. It wasn't playful or sarcastic, but he was still smiling.

"Well, that's partly true. I do prefer your company over theirs. They talk too much smack when they drink."

Edward looked horrified, reaching for my glass. "Smack? Really, Bella? How much have you had to drink?"

I tried not laughing, and failed. "I saved you a seat at the table, but Lauren brought someone, and I wasn't sure if you were going to show, so I let him have your seat," I said quickly.

"You weren't sure if I was going to show?" he asked, tsking me. "It's fine, I'd rather sit at the bar. I came here for you, anyway, not them." I laughed a little too hard at his admittance. He ignored me and ordered himself a beer.

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked animatedly.

"Shoot."

"Did you know that, since we've been friends, this is the first time we've both been single?" I blurted out, keeping my eyes focused on him even as I sipped my margarita.

"Yes," he answered immediately, honestly.

"Really?" He eyed me for half a second, pausing to sip his beer. I pushed his knee, urging him to get on with it. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"What do you mean how did I know that?" he snorted. "That's not something insanely crazy. It's one of those things you pay attention to."

"Apparently I don't." I frowned. "Well, I didn't realize that until Rose brought it to my attention."

He smiled slyly. "You're not the most attentive person I know."

"I'm attentive enough. Like...I noticed you didn't shave today," I pointed out, reaching over to run my fingers along the scruff of his jaw.

This seemed to amuse him. "I noticed you didn't, either," he shot back, awkwardly rubbing a finger over my top lip.

I swatted his hand away. "Such a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk." He softened his gaze, staring at me with such an intensity that I had to look away.

It was quiet between the two of us, Edward staring at the television mounted on the wall and me pretending to people watch, when I felt his fingers brush against my shoulder, vying for my attention.

"Makes sense, you know," he finally said, pursing his lips.

What _didn't_ make sense was that I had to wait for the feeling to come back in my shoulder before speaking. "What makes sense?" I asked dumbly.

He waited before responding, an evil tactic that allowed my thoughts to run wild. Was he trying to say that _we_ made sense? That we were never together because the timing wasn't right?

"It makes sense that you never realized this is the first time we're both single," he answered, in a voice too low for such a loud venue.

Even though I heard him, I asked, "What?", forcing him to lean closer, mumbling the same words in my ear. I swallowed, pulling back. "I don't get it. Why would that make sense?"

"It's simple. Why would you ever have to think about something like that, you know? I'm_ so_ good looking, it never crossed your mind that you could ever have a chance with me."

"Right." I blinked as he tried to keep a serious face. "_So_ good looking, and don't forget_ so_ humble."

His eyes became squinted as he laughed. "I'm extremely humble."

"And not sarcastic at all," I added. "Not annoying in the least. Very likable. It's crazy you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't want a girlfriend," he admitted, gulping his beer.

"Everyone wants someone," I said, realizing my words were becoming slurred.

He smirked. "Is that so, Bella?"

I nodded, convincing myself the heat in my cheeks were due to the alcohol I'd consumed. "I think so, yeah."

"Well, that," he gave me a pointed stare, "sounds great. But I don't want just anyone," he claimed, nonchalantly bumping our shoulders together.

"Keep on with the sarcasm and you won't have anyone," I quipped, desperate for the playful banter I felt comfortable with.

"But I'd still have you." He repeated my words from yesterday morning, sighing dramatically, staring playfully.

"You'd still have me," I mumbled, feeling a tightness in my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She's fucked, but y'all already knew that. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Maybe we should go sit at the table with everyone," I suggested, chugging the contents of my glass.

Edward looked over his shoulder where my coworkers were sitting. "Sure. Do you want another drink?" he asked, grabbing the back of my stool and swiveling it to face him so our knees touched.

"Beer," I finally muttered, feeling lightheaded. "Maybe some water, too." He smiled knowingly. "And I have to pee."

"Okay. I'll order you a beer and meet you over at the table?"

"Sure." I nodded, accepting the hand he held out to help me gracefully slip off the stool. "Thanks," I mumbled, realizing I was locked between his legs. I laughed nervously as he tightened his thighs around my hips, keeping me from moving.

"I thought I said I'd meet you over there, Bella," he said, trying not to smile as I struggled to be released from his grip.

"Edward." I laughed, partly annoyed and amused. "What are you doing?" I asked, lowering my voice.

He shrugged and reached for his beer, taking a long gulp. Keeping me locked between his legs, he set the empty bottle down and drummed his fingers against the tiled bar. It was apparently the sexiest thing I'd ever seen because I was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to kiss him. As if he'd read my mind, he smiled slyly, releasing his grip on me.

"Okay, so. I'll just, yeah," I said dumbly.

I was becoming too aware of every little thing he did and said. It seemed to both scare and excite me. It was becoming addicting, needing to know how he'd find a way to touch me next.

I used the bathroom and walked towards the table, noticing Edward standing next to where Tanya was sitting. Jealously bubbled inside me and I silently cursed myself for being silly. He wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't care. Besides, Tanya wasn't his type, anyway.

"There you are," Tanya snickered as I walked up to the table. Edward set down the beer and water he was holding and pulled an empty chair from the table next to us, setting it next to where I was going to sit.

"I was in the bathroom," I said, watching her hungry eyes give Edward a once over. He didn't even notice.

"I didn't see Edward come in." She randomly mused, daintily sipping her drink. "I don't know how I could've missed him." I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged. I don't know how she could've missed him, either.

Edward excused himself, explaining that he didn't have enough hands to carry his beer along with my drinks. I sat down and listened in on the different conversations going on at the table, pretending to be interested.

"Do you know what that is?" Edward asked, nodding towards the pint in my hand as he sat down. I shrugged, knowing my simple reply of 'beer' wasn't going to be the answer. "It's the proper way to drink a Blue Moon," he snickered.

"Point taken. I'm a terrible hostess who doesn't provide you with the utmost quality of service." He laughed while I rolled my eyes, pulling the orange slice from the edge of the glass and squeezing it into the beer.

"Hey, Edward," Tanya called out from a few seats down the table. I lifted my head, cautiously watching her.

"What's up?" Edward asked, draping his arm around the back of my chair, creating goosebumps to break out over my skin.

"What are you doing after this?" she asked in a nasally voice. "I think some of us might be going downtown."

I swallowed and began bouncing my leg. Edward kept his eyes on Tanya, but let his thigh brush against mine under the table as he said, "I don't know. Whatever Bella wants to do." He turned to me and I stopped bouncing my leg. "Do you want to go downtown?"

"I'm kind of tired," I admitted, only allowing him to hear. I really was tired, but I also didn't want to watch Tanya throw herself at him all night. It was pathetic and stupid and other adjectives that made me sound eloquent.

"What do you want to do?" he asked just as softly.

I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I did know I didn't want him to hang out with anyone else but me. I shrugged, finding it hard to stare at anything other than his lips.

"We're probably going to call it a night after this," he stated, turning back to Tanya. She opened her mouth to protest, but Edward had already looked away from her and began talking to me.

An hour later, everyone began paying their checks and getting ready to head downtown. Edward offered to drive to our place, which I was grateful for because there was absolutely no way I could have driven. He promised to take me to pick up my car in the morning.

"I have food," I said once we entered the building. It was my way of inviting him over without actually asking him to come over.

"That doesn't mean you'll share," he pointed out, shaking with laughter.

"I will. I promise."

I unlocked the door and was instantly relieved to see Rose was not home. We tossed a few slices of leftover pizza onto a plate, microwaving it until the cheese had melted. I grabbed a few napkins and two bottles of water, motioning for Edward to follow me into my room.

We kicked off our shoes and sat on my bed. He held out the remote, but I shook my head. I was too occupied with my food to offer any suggestions of what we should watch. He flipped on Food Network, our go-to channel, and we watched in silence, letting our food settle.

I'd started drifting off to sleep when I felt a foot brushing against mine. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"I was almost asleep," I pouted, pushing his foot with mine.

"Should I turn off the lights?" he asked. I nodded, yawning again and watching as he leaned over to turn off my lamp.

"You know what? I hate how attracted I am to you lately," I hissed, rolling over on my stomach.

"What?" he questioned, smiling widely, causing my stomach to flip.

"Yeah, don't be flattered. You should see some of the people I've been attracted to after drinking tequila. You'd judge me."

"Nice," he scoffed, shaking his head, flipping off the television.

I hated that I couldn't lie next to him without feeling like I needed to touch him. It wasn't fair because it wasn't ever like this before. We could hang out and everything was fine, but now I was second guessing everything and confusing myself. This could have been because of the alcohol, but maybe it was a good idea to relieve some of the sexual tension. I was certain he'd be down, because what guy would turn down hooking up with one of their girl friends?

Yes, this was for the best. I was going to hook up with Edward for my sanity. I wanted things to go back to normal, and maybe all I needed was for him to fuck this feeling out of me. Or maybe I just needed to never drink tequila. Ever.

"We should kiss or something," I finally suggested, waiting for an awkward silence to follow.

I didn't realize his smile could get any wider. "_Or something_?"

"You're judging me for finding you attractive," I whined. "I swear it's the tequila. Just, I don't know. Kiss me or something."

"What's this 'or something' you keep speaking of?" he teased, tossing the remote on the floor.

"I don't know." I eyed him. "I'm kind of drunk."

"And you want me to kiss you...or something," he repeated.

"Okay, yeah." I frowned, grabbing the bottle of water next to my bed. "The 'or something' does sound a bit scandalous."

"That doesn't worry me as much as the 'I'm kind of drunk' statement," he confirmed, bringing one hand to rest behind his head.

"Why would that worry you? I thought guys liked drunk bitches." Still lying on my stomach, I sipped the water and began laughing, managing to spill the liquid down my mouth and chin.

"See, now that's hot." He pointed at the water trickling down my neck. "If you wanted me to make out with you, that's all you had to do."

"I never said I wanted you to make out with me!" I argued, sitting up.

His eyebrows raised at a furious speed. "You said 'or something'."

"And you automatically assumed I meant making out? That's very gentlemanly of you," I said lamely.

"I'm confused. Are you upset because you saying 'or something' made me think of making out? Because I'll have you know it make me think of many things other than making out."

"I'm confused now, too. Maybe we should just stop talking about this," I suggested. "Forget I said anything."

"We could always start the conversation over again. But maybe leave out the part when you reveal you proposition really ugly guys to make out with you."

"What? I didn't say that."

"Yeah. 'Hi, my name is Bella and you're attractive, but it's the tequila. I'd make out with a cardboard box right now'," he said mockingly.

"Oh my God! That's not true. I don't even sound like that, either," I squealed, not actually offended because I definitely sound like that.

"Yes, you do."

"Don't be rude," I scolded, slapping his arm.

He laughed, grabbing my hand from hitting him a second time. "Oh, I'm rude? You just said-"

"I didn't mean it like that. I think you're hot," I admitted.

His grin was boyish as he said, "I haven't heard anyone describe the opposite sex as 'hot' since I was in high school."

"Sorry if my compliment wasn't up to date for you. Rose usually says 'fine as fuck'. I should've gone with that, huh?"

"Nah. Whatever." He waved me off. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

I gasped. "Shocking."

"Not really." He reached over to squeeze the spot just above my knee, causing me to jump and squeal in response.

"You know I hate that!" I scooted away, trying to escape.

"That's why it makes me laugh," he said, moving to his knees to crawl after me.

"You're not allowed to stay over if you're going to do that," I ordered, making it to the foot of the bed before his hands wrapped around my hips, flipping me over on my back.

"Who said I'm staying over?" he asked darkly, moving to straddle me like he'd done so many times before. But this time it was different because, even though it was playful, I could feel there was another reason behind his touch.

"I want to make out and spoon and make sure you don't sneak off to Tanya's," I said quickly, laughing. Hopefully he'd write this off as a drunken admission and not accept it for the truth that it was.

He sighed, softening his gaze as he looked down at me. "You're asking for a lot. I can cover the make out session and the spooning, but then I have to go to Tanya's."

"Oh, God." I lightly pushed his chest with both hands. "You're such an idiot with your eye crinkle smile."

Edward paused. "My what?"

"Your eyes. They crinkle when you smile. You didn't know that?" I questioned, finding it hard to believe that he didn't know.

"You got it, you got it bad," he sang, fighting a giggle.

"Don't you dare Usher me right now."

"Why not? It's true. You asked me to make out and then-"

"I didn't," I pushed against him, "ask you to make out! I just want to fuck you so I'll stop...feeling. So I'll just stop feeling," I said quickly, embarrassed.

"What do you feel?" he asked with hooded eyes.

"Drunk."

"No. What else?" He moved his fingers to my sides, letting his thumbs brush against my stomach as his hands slid up my body.

"I don't know," I admitted, breathing erratically.

"Yes, you do know."

I watched in confusion as he slowly smiled, then felt his fingers dig into my ribs.

"Fuck!" I hissed in pain and laughter. "Edward, not now."

"Too bad." He laughed along with me, leaning his head down closer as I squirmed underneath him.

"Tell me what you feel," he insisted.

"You can't just," I gasped, "tickle me whenever you want me to tell you something."

"Yes, I can."

Edward leaned closer and his fingers slowly stopped tickling, my body finally stilling as I tried to breathe. But I didn't have a chance to catch my breath because his lips were suddenly crushing against mine, warm and soft and _so_ much better than I could've imagined. I was caught off guard for half a second before I reacted, frantically moving our lips together. My hands reached under his arms, clawing at the back of his shirt. He groaned into my mouth and I reveled at the vibration it caused against my lips.

He lightly sucked on my bottom lip, then moved his mouth to my neck, teeth grazing against the skin of my collarbone. I panted, the sensation between my legs intensifying and we hadn't even done anything other than kiss.

He kissed his way back to my lips. I whimpered as he slowed the kiss, his tongue sweeping gently against mine, causing my entire body to ignite. I ached for more, disappointed as he pressed his lips against mine once more before pulling away. My eyes stayed close for maybe a full minute. Edward kissed me again, then murmured my name against my lips.

"What?" I asked, finally opening my eyes.

"Hi."

"We just kissed," I said dazedly.

"I know. I partook in said kiss."

"I think I like kissing you," I mumbled, trying to lean up to kiss him again.

"I _know_ I like kissing you," he shot back, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay," I said decidedly. "Let's make out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy being a spider monkey in Forks. Don't believe me? I posted twitter pics of Livie79, Mshavisham79 & myself reenacting scenes from Twilight. If you decide to flounce me, all I ask is that you please not say it. Out loud.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"You've been holding out on me," I panted, becoming breathless and needy as Edward hummed against my neck.

His hair fell in my face before he looked up, catching my expression. "How so?"

"You're a _really_ good kisser," I claimed, running my index finger over his bottom lip. He shook with a low laugh and I scoffed. "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious."

"I know you are," he said, kissing my finger before I pulled it away. "That's why it's so funny."

"Well, I think it's rude. Lips like that need to be shared," I explained, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down to kiss me.

His lips moved against mine deliberately slow, then he pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't share my...kissing skills with you sooner?"

"You're forgiven. Why haven't we kissed before?" I asked, my chin suddenly feeling raw from his scruff.

"Because you never wanted to," he said simply, truthfully. "Or something," he added with a grin.

"Or something." I repeated, rolling my eyes. "Hey, is my chin red?"

He inspected my skin, lust clear in his eyes as he gently ran a finger over my chin. "Beard burn looks good on you. At least, burn from _my_ beard."

I licked my lips, missing the taste of his mouth on mine.

"You like the way your beard burn looks on me?" I asked quietly, reeling from his words and the way he was staring down at me.

"Well, yeah. I do."

Impatience quickly took over. "Can we get to the good stuff now?"

"The good stuff?" he asked playfully, licking his lips while staring at mine.

"Yeah. You know." I tried raising my eyebrows, giving him a sultry stare. The look on his face told me it was more amusing than seducing.

"You're drunk, Bella," he accused, rolling over to lie next to me.

"So?" I scoffed, propping myself up on one elbow. "What does that matter?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I'm not going to 'get to the good stuff' when you're drunk."

"But...that's...stupid," I deadpanned.

"To you, maybe." He had his 'I'm not changing my mind' face on. I both hated and loved that face.

"No. It's not just stupid to me! Everyone thinks it's stupid. I bet if I called Rose, she'd think it's stupid." I sat up on my knees, tugging at the waist of his jeans. "Do it for Rose! She wants us to hook up."

"What?" he asked, confused, linking our fingers to keep me from ripping off his jeans. "I'm not going to hook up with you for Rose. I'm not going to 'hook up' with you, period."

"Edward," I whined.

"Bella," he mocked tone. "No."

My face fell and dizziness took over. I was exerting myself too much, trying to convince him to hook up with me. He was making this too hard. He was supposed to give in and ravage me until I was no longer confused.

"Is this because you've seen me snort orange juice out of my nose?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed, loud and genuine. "Trust me, that's not it."

"You don't...find me attractive, then? Why won't you hook up with me?"

"Fuck," he groaned. "Bella. You don't know how bad I want to be with you," he said earnestly, my chest tightening at his words. "But I don't want you to only be with me because your friend Jose is telling you to."

"I don't even have any friends named-" I paused, frowning as my stomach turned at the mention of tequila. "Oh. I get it now."

"You sure?" he asked, smiling at me as he tugged on my arm. "I can explain it to you. I've got all night."

"Yeah, I know you do." I pouted, lying next to him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, pulling me against his side.

"Look," he began, lowering his voice. I kept my head on his chest, stifling a yawn. "It's been a long time coming. I think I can wait one more day until you're sober enough to remember, okay?"

"Ugh!" I screamed, sitting up again. "You can't say sweet shit like that and expect me to just...go to sleep! No. No. This is happening."

I jumped off the bed and tripped towards the closet, shuffling through my clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't act like you're all gentlemanly and never hooked up with a drunk girl before," I screeched.

"You're not just a drunk girl," he mumbled, slowly sitting up to get a better look at what I was doing.

"Prom night. I bet you hooked up with your drunk date. So..." I yanked off the plastic wrap that was covering my prom dress, tossing the hanger to the floor. "Pretend it's prom night and I'm the lucky bitch you asked to be your date."

He smirked, biting back a laugh. "You're into role play?"

"Sure. Whatever." I lifted my shirt over my head and frantically tripped out of my jeans. Edward swallowed hard as his eyes lingered a beat too long over my body, staring as I fought to slip the dress over my head.

"I think you needed to unzip it first," he said helpfully.

"Fuck. I'm stuck," I said with my arms above my head, trapped and suffocating from the silk and other stupid material prom dresses were made from.

It was silent before his laugh filled the room. It seemed to go on forever as I stood there, arms in the air, waiting for his assistance. Then I felt his his warm fingers dig into my hips, causing my skin to break out into goosebumps. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling at the reaction his touch elicited. I shivered as he helped slip the dress down and over my body.

"It's a little tight," I commented, staring down at the dress. "But that might make it easier for you to rip it off, right?" I asked conversationally.

Rolling his eyes, he tugged on my arm and led me back towards the bed. "Come on, Prom Queen. Let's get you to sleep before you hurt yourself," he patronized.

I sat on the edge of the bed and he stood in front of me, his legs on either side of my thighs. Staring up at him as he swept the hair out of my face, he smiled and leaned down slowly, lips hovering over mine, but not kissing me.

"You're trying to kill me," I whined, causing him to smile against my lips.

"You're no use to me if you're dead," he teased, pecking my lips a few times. I deepened the kiss, pulling at his shirt until I was leaning back against the bed and he was lying on top of me.

I groaned in annoyance, pulling away. "I need you to fuck me. You say you're not trying to kill me, but you are. You totally are."

"I'm going to need you very much alive for what I plan on doing to you," he whispered in a rough voice.

"That's..." I trailed off, swallowing as his gaze darkened. "I was going to say that's hot, but now all I'm thinking about is necrophilia. I think it's time for bed."

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just...I don't even know. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**Thanks to the pretty Mshavisham79 for pre-reading.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

I woke up in my bed, wearing my prom dress. Sadly, I wasn't as surprised as I should've been.

I felt irrationally disappointed when I rolled over to an empty bed. There was no rumpled Edward with unkempt hair and a sleepy smile. If the prom dress and disappointed feelings weren't indication enough, it was clear I was losing my fucking mind.

I laid in bed and replayed parts of last night, cringing at what I remembered. Of course, it made sense that Edward had snuck out without saying goodbye. He finally had the sense to run far, far away from me. Which was kind of surprising, seeing as how he'd put up with a lot of my drunken antics over the years. I knew the day would come, though. I just didn't think I'd be wearing my prom dress when it finally happened.

Though my memory was a bit hazy, about three things I was absolutely positive. First, I made out with Edward, my best friend. Second, I propositioned him for sex. And third, I attempted to use a prom dress as a seduction tactic.

This was not okay. This would never be okay.

I groaned rather loudly, needing to let out some frustration. There was no excuse for my behavior and I had no idea what I was going to say to Edward. Since he had apparently left, I was somewhat relieved I'd have a bit of time to figure out some sort of explanation that would make me seem less insane.

A shower and some food could only help the situation, so I left my bed, grabbing my cell phone before I walked out of the room. I marched straight into the kitchen to find Edward, Rosalie and Emmett with their mouths agape as they stared at me.

"The fuck are you wearing?" Emmett bellowed.

I winced, shaking my head in embarrassment. "For the love of God, can you lower your voice?"

"What's with the dress?" Rose asked, eyes flicking between me then Edward, who was standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs.

"Just me being an idiot, as per usual," I croaked, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. I leaned against the counter, swiping a finger to rid the mascara that had caked under my eyes.

"Hi," Edward said softly, keeping his lips pressed together as he smiled.

"Hey." I gulped my water. "I figured you left."

"Nope. Just hungry." He nodded towards the skillet. "Figured you would be, too."

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled, twisting the cap back on my water bottle. I could feel Rose's gaze on us, so I rolled my eyes, pushing off the counter. "I'm gonna go change."

Edward laughed lightly, keeping his eyes on the eggs. "I'll make you a plate."

I nodded dumbly, cursing myself for being unable to keep my eyes off his lips. Those lips were on mine last night. They were softly pressed against my neck, carefully grazing my collarbone. And here they were now, smiling at me.

Quickly disappearing to my room, I removed my prom dress and tossed it on the bed, then pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt. I used the bathroom and attempted to pull my hair into a pony tail, but it was so knotted and a fucking mess, I gave up. There was no use and Edward had seen me looking worse. Besides, I didn't even care. I totally didn't care. It's not like I was trying to impress him. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, anyway.

Emmett and Rose ignored me, engrossed with whatever movie they were watching as I walked past the living room and into the kitchen. Edward turned around with a plate in his hand, looking rumpled and sleepy and good.

We locked eyes and he smiled brightly, brushing our fingers together purposefully as he handed me the plate. "Here you go."

"Thanks for making breakfast," I muttered, clearing my throat.

He opened his mouth to speak and I braced myself for what was to come. I knew he was going to ask _why now?_ and _what is going on between us?_, but what I didn't know was how I was going to answer those questions.

"I didn't add any salt to your eggs. I wasn't sure if you wanted any or not," he said instead.

"Oh. Salt." I set my plate on the counter and shook my head frantically, thinking I had misheard him.

"Yes. Salt." He smirked. "You know, it's that stuff you-"

"I know what salt is." I cut him off, not in the mood for one of his cute explanations of what certain things were.

"Are you okay?" He stepped closer, practically towering over me. I felt intoxicated by his presence, by the warm air he breathed onto my face. Or maybe I really was still drunk.

"I'm fine," I muttered, tilting my head up so I could meet his gaze. He was right there, so close. All I had to do was close the distance by a mere inch and our lips would meet.

"We should eat so I can take you to pick up your car," he whispered, bringing a hand to the back of my neck, giving it a soft squeeze.

I nodded, dazed and unable to move. I didn't have to, though, because he moved away first, apparently unfazed by..._everything_. The man was fucking valiant in his effort to hide any effect that I had on him. Or maybe I really had zero effect on him. That didn't seem fair.

He grabbed both of our plates and we joined Rose and Emmett in the living room, the four of us eating in silence in front of the television. Or, they ate and I pushed the food around on my plate, sneaking glances at Edward.

Maybe he was drunker than I thought and didn't remember a thing from last night. If he did remember, I knew there was no way he would be able to act like nothing happened. Yet, here he was, casually chewing his food like his tongue wasn't down my throat last night.

And even if he were drunk, he would still remember, right? Hell, _I_ remembered what happened last night, and there was no doubt that I was a little more than intoxicated. I remembered soggy pizza. I remembered kissing Edward. I remembered kissing Edward _a lot_. Unfortunately, I remembered the prom dress incident.

"What'd y'all do last night?" Rose suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"Soggy pizza," I blurted out, unable to form any coherent thought. I began coughing as the three of them stared at me, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know what that means, but I wanna do that tonight," Emmett said to Rose.

I frowned, not even bothering to redeem myself. What use was it at this point? I was irredeemable. I was the girl who tried to seduce her best friend with a prom dress. There was no going back from that. Ever.

"We need to go pick up Bella's car, so..." Edward trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"What he said," I muttered, standing from the couch.

The drive to the parking garage was uncomfortable. Edward tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, humming along to the music. I sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed.

"You can let me out here," I offered.

"Nonsense," he retorted, entering the parking garage. "Which floor did you park on?" he asked.

"The second floor," I muttered. Once we reached the second floor, I pointed out my car. Mumbling a quick 'thanks', I reached for the door handle the moment he set his car in park.

"Hey," he barked, causing me to jump.

"Hi. What? Shit."

"What is going on with you?" he questioned, using a softer voice this time.

"Me? Nothing is going on with me," I lied. "Why? Sup witchu?"

He cracked a smile, running a hand over his chin. Stupid sexy chin.

"Did you have something to say?" I questioned. "Or am I allowed to go now?"

"No." He tightened his jaw, releasing it before speaking. "You're not allowed to go yet, Bella."

"Okay." I leaned back against the seat, placing my hands in my lap.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he hedged slowly, cautiously.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I shot back, staring him square in the eye.

"Of course I remember. But you're acting extremely awkward and all we did was kiss."

I sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "Well, I'm acting awkward because I feel awkward. I'm sorry I tried taking advantage of you. I swear it was the tequila."

He unbuckled his seat belt, his right arm resting on my seat as he leaned closer. "What if I think you're lying? What if I think it wasn't just the tequila?" he whispered, not bothering to pull his gaze away from my lips.

"Well, I-" couldn't breathe. "I don't know."

"Alright." His eyes searched my face and he leaned back in his seat. "Well, let me know when you do know."

"What does that even mean?" I asked, annoyed.

"It means I liked kissing you. It felt good. It means I'm sure as hell glad I didn't give in and sleep with you last night because if you're acting like this over a kiss, I can't imagine how you'd act after having sex."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at his outburst. "Wow. Thanks."

"That's not how I meant it, and you know it," he muttered. "I just can't stand to watch you squirm and keep shit inside."

"I'm not-"

"Did you like kissing me?" he asked, licking his lips.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my hands off of you last night?" I shook my head. "I don't even know what is going on between us, but you acting completely oblivious isn't helping."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything that you don't want to say," he affirmed.

I had to think about that for a second.

"Look. I'm going to be late. I have a lesson at noon," he mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah. You have cash to pay?" he asked, lifting his ass from the seat to pull out his wallet.

"What?" He nodded towards my car. "Oh. Yeah, I paid when I parked last night."

"Okay." His gaze softened. "I'll talk to you later...as long as you're not being weird."

"If you actually stayed true to that, we'd never talk. You know that, right?"

"I know lots of things, Bella. I wish you did, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to JaimeArkin for rec'ing this story in TLS, and thanks to those who voted for it in the Fic of the Week poll! Y'all make me smile like a fool. I wish I could give you guys all the soggy pizza in the world. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

On the drive back to my apartment, I made the quick and smart decision to stop by Chipotle for some much needed sustenance. I ordered my food to go, somehow managing to eat half of the burrito bowl at red lights before I even made it home.

"You have salsa all over your face," Emmett so kindly pointed out once I walked into the apartment. "And what the fuck? Didn't Edward just make us breakfast thirty minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but whatever. I didn't really eat breakfast." Wiping my face, I sat next to him on the couch.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, pulling my bowl out of reach before he could steal a piece of chicken.

"Shower. Where's Edward?"

"He has a lesson at noon," I answered evenly, keeping my eyes on the television. "Why'd you ask?" I asked defensively, wondering if the words 'Made out with Edward' were written on my forehead. In salsa.

"I'm just wondering, you fucking weirdo," he shot back, eying me suspiciously.

"Here." I stood, handing him my bowl of food. "I think I need to sleep a little longer. Tell Rose not to wake me." Ever. Not until I was no longer a defensive fucking weirdo.

After napping for a few hours, my head felt lighter and I didn't feel as embarrassed when I thought about last night. Of course, I still felt confused, but I didn't think that feeling would ever go away. Especially when I began to replay the conversation Edward and I had when he dropped me off at my car. The whole thing was silly and I was ready for it to be behind us, if possible.

I got up from the bed and picked up my phone, debating on whether or not I should bug him. It was half past four, but I wasn't sure what he had planned for the rest of the day. Although I had no idea what to say, it was glaringly obvious that we needed to finish our conversation from earlier. So I sent him a text, hoping he'd keep the teasing about last night to a minimum.

**Hey. Are you busy later?**

He responded a minute later with: **Depends on who's asking. ;)**

I stared at the screen, blinking twice as my heart began racing. Goddammit. Did I just swoon over a fucking emoticon? I shook my head and typed out a sarcastic reply to downplay whatever swoonage had just occurred.

**I didn't know you were the type of person to send a winking emoticon. I'm kind of judging you right now.**

I tried to keep myself in check, but found myself frantically opening his responding text. I immediately frowned when I read it.

**You're judging me, Prom Queen?  
><strong>

Before I could reply and call him an ass, my phone beeped with a second message from him.

**But to answer your question, I have plans later. Why, what's up?**

He had plans? He had plans. I typed ten different messages that reeked of nosiness and jealously before I finally settled for indifference.

**Nothing. Just seeing what was going on. Have fun later.**

I stared, possibly even glared, at my phone until he finally replied.**  
><strong>

**Thanks. I will.  
><strong>  
>Cursing to myself, I immediately ran into Rose's room to find her folding clothes and listening to the Mamma Mia soundtrack. I cringed and closed her laptop. I wouldn't be able to rant about Edward if I had to be subjected to Amanda Seyfried singing.<p>

"Edward has a date tonight and she probably has big tits and only drinks skinny margaritas and doesn't even have a prom dress because she didn't attend high school past her sophomore year."

"Whoa," Rose said in shock, but mostly confusion. "Okay, um, what's her name?"

"Whose name?"

"The girl Edward is going on a date with."

"Virginia," I blurted out.

"Edward is going on a date with someone named Virginia?" she questioned, managing to narrow only one eye.

"No. God. What am I even doing?" I groaned. "He didn't say he was going on a date, he just said he has plans. But that _sounds_ like he would be going on a date with someone named Virginia, right?"

"You just assumed, like any sane person would, that he has a date...with someone named Virginia," she stated, gathering all of the facts while waiting for me to nod in agreement. "You're a fucking idiot."

I opened my mouth, but she was right. I was an idiot. A fucking one, at that. "I am. I totally am. What is wrong with me, Rose?"

"You want Edward, you moron. Nothing is wrong with you."

"I just fabricated a story about Edward going on a date with someone who didn't graduate high school," I whined, throwing myself on her bed.

"Yes. Yes, you did just do that. But honestly? I'd be more concerned if you weren't jealous over his imaginary date." She cracked a smile, moving her laundry back into the basket before sitting next to me on the bed.

"I practically begged him to sleep with me last night. Terrible tequila," I scowled, covering my face in shame.

"Dammit, Bella. You've waited all day to tell me this? Details! I want details."

"Well, there was making out...and a prom dress?" I frantically shook my head, brushing off her confusion. Hell, _I_ knew all of the details and I was still confused. "The details don't matter because he refused to sleep with me."

"No shit?" She gasped. "Did he say why?"

"He said I was too drunk." I shrugged. "But...why does that matter? Drunk people hook up all the time on The Real World."

Rose's eyes lit up, resembling the same starry eyed gaze she reserved only for Krispy Kreme doughnuts...and I guess for whatever she was about to say. "Bella," she smiled wider, "he's really into you. Like, more than I even thought possible."

"You think?" I asked, my throat becoming dry. "Rose, I think I'd know..." I trailed off.

"He always opens the door for you. Oh, and he let's you have the last slice of pizza," she pointed out.

"That's because he knows I would kick his ass if I didn't get the last slice." I laughed, trying to make light of the subject. Rose merely shook her head sympathetically.

"Okay. You probably haven't noticed, but there's one thing he does when you're around that's always stood out to me."

"What?"

"He's always staring at you before you even look his way," she affirmed, giving me a tight-lipped smile.

She was wrong. I did noticed that. It was one of the things I loved the most, but never wanted to comment on because I didn't want him to stop.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" she asked, draping an arm over my shoulder. "Because if you didn't, you're a fucking moron."

"Enough with the name calling. We've already established I'm a lot of things that are synonymous with the word 'idiot'."

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. Uh...nothing? Why do I have to do anything?"

"That might work. Wait for him to make his move," she agreed.

That wasn't exactly what I meant, but I could go with it. Especially if it meant I didn't have to make a fool of myself again my throwing myself at Edward.

"Come to the movies with Em and me tonight. It'll do you good to get out of the house and go to a place where alcohol isn't the main source of entertainment."

"Okay," I agreed, but not without glaring at her alcohol comment.

One scalding hot shower and two bowls of cereal later, Emmett, Rose and I were settled in our seats at the movie theater. I pretended to focus on the trivia on the screen while Rose gave Emmett shit for not having seen any of the Star Wars movies. I kept my phone in my lap, constantly checking to see if it had accidentally turned off. The lack of response from Edward was starting to make me think he really did have a date.

A deep, familiar voice suddenly caught my attention. I leaned over to see where and who it was coming from, only to see Edward maneuvering his way down the aisle, excusing himself as he stepped past strangers.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed in Rose's ear. She merely smiled in response, tapping her nose.

My heart began pounding in my chest at the mere sight of him. I hadn't properly digested what was happening before he was standing in front of me, legs brushing against my knees. He offered me a smile and a package of peanut M&M's.

"Fancy seeing you here." He leaned down to murmur quietly, still blocking my view of the screen.

"I'm missing the trivia," I whispered, snatching the M&M's from his hands and tugging on his hoodie. "Sit down."

"Whatever. You suck at trivia. You need me," he insisted, settling into the empty seat next to me.

I swallowed, instinctively leaning closer to him. "I thought you had plans," I accused, curious about what his plans were in the first place and why they apparently fell through.

"I did. I do." He laughed at my glare and opened a package of Twizzlers. "Emmett invited me to the movies," he answered, looking too pleased with himself.

Pulling back, I narrowed my eyes, suddenly feeling silly for being jealous over Virginia. "You're an ass. You knew I'd be here, didn't you?" I questioned.

He leaned closer, making up for the distance I'd created when I leaned away. "I knew you'd be here," he confirmed with a nod and a smirk.

The lights dimmed and I forced my eyes away from his so I could stare at the screen. I crossed my leg over my knee, pretending not to notice that my foot was touching his leg.

Edward leaned over after the first movie trailer ended, deliberately breathing into my ear before uttering a word. "That movie looks like shit."

I turned towards him, our noses almost touching. "Whatever," I said quietly. "You'd totally take some poor girl to go see that."

"Do you know anything yet?" he asked vaguely, voice less than a whisper. I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yes. I do." I released a faint breath and turned my attention back to the screen.

He spread his legs wider and sunk lower in his seat. I tried not to focus on what he was doing as he slid his shoe across the sticky ceramic floor so that my left foot was tucked under his calf.

"This movie is already terrible," he whispered a mere ten minutes into the movie. "Did you choose it so I'd make out with you?"

I cracked a smile and turned my head. "No. Emmett chose the movie."

"Sure. Somehow I don't think it's Emmett who wants to make out with me." He leaned back in his seat and reached over, placing his left hand on top of my thigh as if it was nothing.

My chest heaved embarrassingly as I stared at his long fingers, his thumb tracing circles along my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I finally whispered.

"Last night you practically molested me and you question when I place my hand on your thigh?" He raised his eyebrows, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I have to pee. A lot. I drank all of that soda so I have to pee," I said, standing and ducking out of the theater.

I made it halfway to the bathroom before I felt Edward's hand on my elbow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pulling my arm to stop me from storming off. "Hey, Bella. Chill," he commanded, blocking my path.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You're right. You're clearly calm. You definitely didn't just storm out of the movie theater," he stated, pulling on the back of his neck.

"This is so confusing!" I screeched, tossing a handful of M&M's at his chest.

"You're gonna have to pick those up." He chuckled, stepping closer to lessen my throwing distance.

"What's so confusing, Bella?" I didn't bother replying, but only because I literally couldn't speak. I had shoved a handful of M&M's in my mouth to keep from having to answer him. He waited patiently as I chewed and swallowed.

"I want you so fucking bad," I said honestly, sucking in a deep breath, not bothering to fight against inhaling his scent.

He raised his eyebrows, chuckling lightly. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"I want you," I blurted out again. "I want you, but I don't want to fuck this up. Okay?"

"Then being confusing and stop, for the love of God, _stop_ questioning everything I say or do."

"I know I do that, but I can't help it. I'm suddenly attracted to you, though I think I've always been attracted to you, and you just...won't give in," I said in exasperation.

"I won't give in? Somehow I don't think I'm the problem here."

"Yes, you totally are. You could have given in last night and you didn't. I just want things to go back to normal so I don't have a chance to fuck everything up."

"And you think _sleeping_ with me is going to make things go back to normal?" He scoffed. "Come the fuck on, Bella."

"I did! I did come onto you and you shot me down!"

Edward didn't respond for a full minute. I was assaulted with sixty seconds of an intense gaze; sixty seconds of a long, hard swallow. I was punished with sixty seconds to realize I was a fucking asshole while trying to convince the guy who was into me that all I wanted from him was sex.

"I fucking hate Twizzlers, Bella," he said suddenly, voice hard. "I buy them for you because I know when you go to the movies you want chocolate_ and_ Twizzlers, yet you never let yourself purchase both."

"So, I'm a fat ass. Awesome."

"No, but you are ridiculous."

"I can't disagree with that," I muttered, staring down at our shoes.

"Fortunately, I can handle your ridiculousness because I like you," he stated clearly, causing my head to snap up. "I'm really trying to hold back with what I say because I don't want to freak you the fuck out."

"You won't freak me out."

"You just admitted to wanting me, then you pretend as though you don't. I don't know what you're doing, but I know for a fact that you were lying when you said it was only the tequila. I know you so fucking well, Bella." His gaze lingered and he swallowed, speaking in a gritty voice. "I just want to get to know you even better."

"I see," I said in a hushed voice, my skin sweltering merely from the way he was staring at me.

He laughed humorlessly. "Do you see, though?"

I gave him a one-shouldered shrugged. "I want to. I do."

"Okay. Well, you know how I feel now, and I know how you feel...when you're drunk," he said, shaking his head. "So, I'm going to leave now because I can't stand to be around you without touching you."

"You're leaving?" I screeched in confusion, yanking on his shirt to keep him in place.

He smiled, pleased with my reaction. "That movie is terrible. Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I rode here with Rose and Em."

"Do you _want_ a ride home?" he asked, grabbing the back of my neck with both hands.

"No. Yes. I don't know." I breathed out, unable to tear my eyes away from his as he leaned down.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," he whispered, lips so close but not where I wanted them. "We can watch shitty movies for free at my place."

I nodded dumbly as he pulled away, not sure about anything other than I needed his lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Progress? Or something. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"I have a confession to make," I announced once we were in Edward's apartment.

"Shoot," he urged, flipping on the light switch and shutting the front door behind him.

I walked into the living room, slipping off my flats and making myself comfortable on his couch. "These are my confessions," I began to say as he busied himself by turning on the television. "Just when I thought I said all I could say, my chick on the side said she got one on the way-"

"It's concerning you don't realize you're quoting Usher right now," he pointed out, sitting on the couch and propping his long, jean-clad legs up on the coffee table.

"Right. Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction to hearing the word 'confession', I guess."

His lips curled into a smile as he bumped my knee with his knuckles. "I have a confession as well. You first, though."

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, mentally slapping the shit out of my face once the words escaped my lips. "Fuck. I'm sorry. No, no. I'm not pregnant. I realized my confession was completely lame and I felt like I should say something really important."

Edward blinked. Twice. "I need beer. Do you want a beer?" he asked, placing his palms on his thighs as he slowly stood from the couch. "That is, if you're not expecting?"

"The only thing I'm expecting is for you to kick me out," I muttered, stealing the remote he'd abandoned on the couch. "But, yeah, thanks. I'd love a beer." Or ten.

I was grateful for the two minutes alone while Edward disappeared in the kitchen. But then those two minutes were up and he was walking towards me, holding out a beer and sitting closer to me than he was before he left.

"What were you going to say?" He swigged his beer, staring expectantly. "You know, before you announced your pregnancy."

"I was going to say that I was the one who chose the crappy movie, not Emmett," I explained, sinking lower on the couch, wishing I knew how to converse properly.

"Now I understand your reason for wanting to admit something a bit more scandalous. That confession was sub-par, even for you," he said with a shake of his head. "Besides, I already suspected you chose the movie."

"Whatever." My first gulp of beer and I managed to chug half the bottle. "What were you going to confess?"

"I'm the one who got you pregnant," he said immediately.

I let out a sigh, not able to keep from smiling. "Seriously, Edward."

"Okay. Seriously? You may or may not have tried to make out with me the night Peter broke up with you." His expression changed from apologetic to amused in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, what?" I frowned, trying to remember exactly what happened that night. All I seemed to recall was Paula Deen slurring the word 'butter' and me kicking Edward's ass at table tennis on the Wii.

"I don't remember that. At all."

"That usually happens after the fifth tequila shot," he teased, quickly shrugging. "I kind of told you, anyway. The next morning. Remember?"

"You said you were joking," I accused, voice rising at least five octaves.

"Yeah, but I was joking about joking."

"You mean you _lied_ to me? You're a liar!"

"Hey, look," he suddenly said, turning off the television and angling his body towards me, letting his arm rest on the back of the couch. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out and get all weird."

"I don't freak out!" I argued, standing from the couch hastily. He stared pointedly at me and I slowly sat back down. "I don't get_ weird_."

"You just told me that you were pregnant."

"I don't get _that_ weird?" I asked, knowing this was an argument I was going to lose.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No. God. Please don't." Though it was merely my second gulp, I decided it was time to finish my beer. Oh my God. I was an alcoholic. Or just really parched.

"Don't be mad," he whispered, fingers brushing over my shoulder. "I should've told you."

I bit the inside of both my cheeks. "It's fine," I murmured, unable to tear my focus from his mouth. "So, we didn't kiss that night?"

"No."

"And then a couple of nights later I got drunk again and wanted to sleep with you..." I trailed off, feeling the heat in my cheeks as I spoke the words.

He smiled, lips pressed together. "Yes."

"I'm afraid of what I'll try to force upon you tonight," I said, laughing lightly to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured, leaning closer. "I mean, it's not like you offered me a footjob."

"Wait." I held up a hand. "You're _not_ into footjobs?"

"I could be. If that's what you're into."

I choked out a laugh. "Edward." I reached over and let my hand tangle in his hair, giving in to my urge to touch him. "It's oddly sweet that you'd let me give you a footjob if I wanted to."

He laughed, realizing, or maybe not caring, how ridiculous it sounded. "Well, I like you. I already told you that."

I swallowed, pulling my hand from his hair. "Yeah," I breathed out, looking between us. "You did tell me that."

"It's only been two minutes, but do you want another beer?" he offered, his long, cool fingers finding their place on the back of my neck.

"Please," I said, a little too pleadingly. "I mean, sure. Yeah. Cool. That'd be sweet. Thanks...bro."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't 'bro' me, Bella."

"Right-O," I replied, thankful that I had enough self-restraint to not speak the word in an accent.

The confused look on his face led me to groan loudly and drop my head in my hands, taking a much needed breath.

"I can't do this!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly in front of my face.

"You can't do what?" he asked, sitting back down. "Have a normal conversation with me?"

"Exactly. I can't. I can't do it because all I'm thinking about are your lips and the way your fingers are delicately holding on to the long neck of your beer bottle-"

"Delicately? You couldn't have used a different word?"

"Fine. Long, hot man fingers. Is that better?" I asked, exasperated, ignoring his grin. "I don't know, Edward. I'm freaking the fuck out because I want you and you like me and I don't get like this around guys. I don't."

"I know," he agreed, softening his gaze. "But I like that you only act this way around me."

"It's annoying," I whined. "Aren't you annoyed with me?"

"It's entertaining," he countered, shaking his head.

"Just stop thinking, Bella," he suggested, as if it were that easy. "You need to stop overthinking this." His eyes searched my face, no longer looking amused at my freak out.

"I can't. It's in my blood!" I cried, standing to pace the living room. "Overthinking is in my blood. It's a curse, a disease, a-"

"Bella." His voice was hard, catching me off guard and forcing me to end my rant. "Stop."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"C'mere," he commanded in a gritty voice. I did as he said, slowly walking over to where he was sitting on the couch.

"What?" I asked, merely a whisper.

"What can I do to help you stop thinking?" he asked, lips twitching.

I shrugged, staring down at him.

"Come closer," he urged, holding out a hand.

I stepped within reaching distance, allowing him to grab my waist, forcing me to stand in between his thighs. My chest rose and fell as his hands trailed over my ass, then down my thighs. Goose bumps broke out over my skin and he smiled, letting his fingers dig into my inner thigh just below the hem of my shorts.

"What are the chances you'll stop freaking out if I kiss you right now?" he questioned, not bothering to hide his grin.

Rolling my eyes, I placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned down. He exhaled, brushing his nose with mine, lips so close.

"I won't freak out. I promise," I mumbled, closing the distance and kissing him.

"Is this okay?" he asked, keeping his eyes on mine as his fingers brushed lightly over the fabric of my shorts between my parted thighs.

I nodded my assent, letting out a shaky breath.

"I need to hear you say it," he demanded roughly.

"It's more than okay."

He licked his lips and locked his jaw, considering his next move. "Take these off."

With my eyes still locked on his, I slowly brought my hands to the button of my shorts, carefully unzipping them and letting them fall to my feet. Then his eyes left mine and he inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth before pulling me down to straddle him on the couch.

"Bell. You just..." he mumbled incoherently, running his hands up my back and latching onto my neck, pulling me down to meet his lips.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt his hands on my ass, rocking my hips against his. With a needy whimper, I slowly ground against him, feeling him grow harder against me.

"You feel so good," I whispered in a shaky breath, placing kisses along his jaw and neck. "Take off your pants," I begged, tugging at his jeans.

One more kiss and he carefully placed me next to him on the couch so he could remove his jeans. Once they were off, he sat back down and pulled off his hoodie and shirt in one swift move. He grabbed my waist, groaning as I resumed my spot on his lap.

A slight shudder ran through him as I ran my fingers from his stomach to his chest. Letting out a shaky laugh, he laced my fingers with his.

"Bella." My name rolled off his tongue, sounding so different than any other time he'd uttered it before.

He reached up under my shirt, fingers lightly skating over my stomach before he placed his palm on my breast, his rough fingers brushing against my nipple. I rocked my hips against his, groaning from the sensation of his dick rubbing against me. But it wasn't enough.

"It's not enough," I panted, my stomach flipping as his other hand moved between us, pushing the material of my underwear to the side.

"I want to touch you," he growled. "Can I?"

I squirmed on his lap, trying to brush myself against his fingers. He leaned up to kiss me, still not bothering to touch me even though his fingers were so close, right there.

"Edward," I whined. "I need you to touch me."

He began smiling, lips swollen and red, eyes half open, causing my stomach to flip for a second time. I lifted my ass until his fingers lightly brushed against me, doing nothing to ease the ache between my legs.

"Please," I begged again, inhaling a breath as he slowly slid one, then two fingers inside me.

"God. Bella," he hissed. "You're so wet for me."

"'Cause I want you," I admitted, closing my eyes and dropping my head against his shoulder.

"You do, don't you?" he asked in a rough voice, curling his fingers and brushing his thumb against my clit. "Tell me how much you want me."

"You know," I panted, breathing against his neck. "You already know."

"I want to hear it," he murmured, slowly removing his fingers.

"I want you so fucking bad." I pouted at the loss, reaching a hand between us and finding its way inside his boxers.

"Fuck," he groaned, watching in awe as he pushed his fingers back inside me.

I tightened my grip on the base of his dick, sliding my hand up and down, loving the growl that reverberated in his chest.

"You're close, aren't you?" he asked, working his fingers faster, pushing me closer towards the edge.

"Yes," I moaned. "God, Yes."

"You want me to make you come, don't you?" His words egged me on and I pumped his dick faster.

"Fuck. Please. Edward," I begged for release, not able to focus on anything other than what he was doing to me.

A slow, intense burn began to creep into the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but gasp, knowing I was so, so close. Knowing I wanted no one other than Edward to make me feel this way. Knowing I wanted no one other than Edward, period. I panted against his lips before letting my head fall against his shoulder.

Using his free hand, he lifted my head and pushed the hair out of my face. "I want to watch you come, Bella," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

I closed my eyes, gasping for breath and losing control, his last words pushing me over the edge as I bucked into his hand.

"Let go," he commanded as I moaned, panting his name, thinking of only him.

I slowly began to regain most of my senses and opened my eyes, grinning lazily at Edward.

"Oh my God," I breathed, my chest heaving rapidly.

He swallowed thickly, still staring at me with a haze of lust as he reached down and grabbed his dick.

"Fuck," he hissed, letting his head fall against the couch as he pumped his dick, thumb rubbing over his head. "That was so hot, Bella."

I stared, unable to look away as he closed his eyes, grabbing my breast with his free hand. Then his breath became ragged as he came, my name escaping from his lips, and I knew he was thinking of only me.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Holy shit," he finally said, lifting his head and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I know," I agreed, trying not to look at the mess between us.

"You're not freaking out," he noted, grabbing the back of my neck, but waiting for me to lean in to kiss him. "Not yet, anyway."

"Well, I was able to hold back from offering you a footjob, so I'm pretty impressed with myself right now."

He smiled at me, a throaty laugh escaping from him, a small reassurance that this wouldn't be weird or awkward between us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holla back, y'all. Seriously, though, thanks for reading. Major thanks to Kim for helping out and making me write this, and to Julie for pre-reading** **at 1AM when she had a migraine. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

The sound of water splashing faintly against tile woke me. Okay, it was actually the alarm on my phone that woke me up, but I did focus on the sound of water splashing against tile while struggling to keep my eyes open.

As I sat up in Edward's bed, body clad in both his clothes and beard burn, I had a few revelations.

First, Mondays are bullshit, especially when you've spent most of Sunday in an overly attractive friend's bed partaking in everything _but_ sex. Second, I needed to start a regular workout routine because spending an entire day doing everything but sex apparently wore me out.

Before I could even begin to let myself think of a third revelation, the water being shut off in the bathroom stole my attention.

_Prior_ to Edward entering the room, I busied myself by pretending to read something important on my phone. _After_ Edward walked in, I busied myself by not being able to take my eyes off of his wet, hard body, which was merely covered by a towel.

"Hi there," I said, sitting up but keeping myself under his blanket.

He simply smiled and walked over to his dresser. I was then mesmerized by the muscles in his back as he dug through his drawer.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, turning around, a lone strand of wet hair falling into his eyes.

"Not really," I admitted quietly, shoving the blanket away from my body. After I stood, I stretched my arms above my head, wincing at the soreness of my muscles.

"Yeah, me either." He nodded, slipping a t-shirt over his head then dropping his towel right there in front of me before pulling on his boxers.

_Holy fucking cock._

I swallowed and averted my gaze, unsure of how I was supposed to spend the day being productive when I knew I'd have that image in my head.

"Do you want-"

"To talk about this?" I interrupted, gesturing between the two of us.

"I was actually going to offer you coffee, but we could talk. If you want," he offered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh. I mean, I don't know..." I trailed off, glancing around the room for my discarded clothes.

"Say what you need to say, Bella," he urged, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling me to sit on his lap.

"I really fucking hope you're not quoting John Mayer right now," I whined. His lack of response assured me that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"So...what?" I began, feeling his eyes on my lips as I spoke. "After yesterday we're like, friends with benefits?"

"Well," he sighed, tapping his fingers against my thigh. "We_ are_ friends," he stated.

"Yes." I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"And there are certain..._benefits_ to our relationship. Like, I get to eat the leftover food from your plate," he teased.

"More like you eat from my plate before I'm finished."

His laugh was light before he pressed his lips to mine, then spoke again. "I also reap the benefit of seeing people's faces when you say something that shocks them."

"Edward." I sighed, both appreciative and annoyed at his lightness of the situation.

He tilted his head to the side, noticing my frustration. "Listen. I don't really know what we're doing, okay? What I do know is if you think about it too much, you're going to freak out."

My only response was silence because he was right.

"So...I'm supposed to _not_ think about this?" I huffed, already becoming annoyed with the situation we were creating.

"That might work best."

"When has not thinking ever worked best in any situation?" I argued. "And the whole friends with benefits thing? I watch movies. I know how this is going to end."

"Enlighten me," he insisted, not holding back his smirk.

"We're going to start..._whatever_," I started, and he interrupted me with another kiss. "And then I'm going to become too attached. You'll become suffocated with my neediness and you're going to go out with the guys, fuck some random stripper, get her pregnant-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he butted in. "I would at least use a condom. Give me some fucking credit, Bella."

"I don't think I like you right now."

"You do like me. That's the problem. You like me so much that you're getting worked up over me hypothetically impregnating a stripper," he pointed out, looking entirely too amused.

I sighed heavily. He shook his head at my dramatics and placed his lips on my neck, causing me to squirm from the feel of his unshaven face against my skin.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave now," I said, and he grabbed hold of the back of my neck, keeping me in place as he kissed me deeply.

"Okay, okay." He patted my thigh twice and I stood. "We can talk about this later, yeah?"

"Alright."

"And for what it's worth..." he trailed off, staring down at me with his penetrating gaze. "I would never fuck a stripper."

"Oh my God," I groaned, laughing at his serious expression that eventually morphed into a grin. "I'll talk to you later."

Once I was back at my place, I somehow managed to shower, get ready, and make it to work with five minutes to spare. What I _wasn't_ able to manage, was keeping my thoughts to innocent ones.

My not so innocent thoughts were interrupted by a freshly manicured hand being waved in front of my face.

"Oh. Hi, Tanya," I greeted, blatantly scrunching up my face so she'd know her gesture was not appreciated.

"Daydreaming on the job?" she snorted, taking the energy to roll her eyes.

_You would be too if Edward's head was between your thighs yesterday_, I wanted to brag. Instead, I gave her a small shrug, my way of telling her to fuck off. She obviously didn't catch on because she smiled and stayed in place, glancing over my shoulder at the schedule on the computer.

"My ten o'clock cancelled?" she questioned in devastation.

"Yeah. So did your two o'clock," I noted, giving her yet another shrug.

"God. What is wrong with these people?" she started to say, and a few customers in the waiting area glanced up to stare. "I'm just trying to make the world a better place, but how can I do that if people keep cancelling their appointments?"

"A better...less hairy place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Her job as a waxer wasn't exactly vital to mankind.

She let herself lean back on the desk. "Exactly. You understand me."

I highly doubted that.

"Hey! Oh my gaw. You and Edward totally should have gone downtown with us Friday night," she said, not sounding at all like she wanted us to go downtown. "What did y'all end up doing, anyway?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, which consisted of the embarrassing events from Friday night. Deciding against bringing up making out with Edward and the prom dress incident, I went with what I knew would make this conversation end sooner rather than later.

"Not much. We went back to my place and ate carbohydrates," I casually recalled, receiving a slight shudder from the girl who lived a strict life on the Atkins diet.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Well. To each their own." She smiled, eyeing the half eaten bagel sitting next to my purse.

"Okay, so..." I tapped my pen on the desk, trying to figure out why she was still standing there.

She suddenly lowered her head to keep whatever she was about to say out of earshot from the customers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied hesitantly, leaning away from her.

"What's up with Edward?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was asking, but images of him standing in his bedroom sporting something that was very much _up_ entered my mind.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up," I muttered, my hands becoming sweaty.

"What the fuck ever," she said loudly, despite the room full of customers. "Is he seeing anyone?"

How the fuck was I supposed to answer that? Because no, he wasn't seeing anyone. We hadn't figured anything out yet, so I had no idea what we were doing. Although, we did see a lot of each other yesterday.

"Nothing serious. Not that I know of," I lied, and she smiled slowly.

"I might have a friend who's interested," she said, so smugly that I knew she was speaking about herself and not her stupid friend.

"Actually," I huffed. "I didn't want to say anything, but Edward is..." I paused, giving myself a second to think clearly and finish my sentence with something normal and honest. Instead, I took the low road and blurted out, "Gay. Edward is gay."

She hissed out a breath, eyeing me suspiciously. "He can't be. Have you seen his ass in jeans?"

I internally groaned, because yes. Yes, I had. I'd also seen his ass _without_ jeans. And boxers.

"But he is gay," I countered. "He really is."

She didn't look convinced.

"I once heard him use the word _canoodle_," I said, with the widest eyes I could manage.

"That doesn't make him gay," she argued.

"No, but it does when I walk in on him and another guy doing just that." Tanya stared blankly, not quite understanding what I was getting at. "Canoodling," I explained. "They were canoodling."

"Maybe they were just-"

"He has a Pottery Barn credit card in his wallet!" I blurted out this time. That part was actually true, but only because he had a problem with saying no when asked if he wanted to receive twenty percent off a purchase by opening a line of credit.

Tanya gasped. "No!"

"Yes."

"Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but his hair...does he style it that way? I mean, that has to be strategically coiffed bedhead, right?"

My work here was done.

"I told you," was all I could say.

"Wow." She laughed to herself, seeming somewhat relieved. "He turned me down when I propositioned him a year ago, so this makes so much sense now."

I let out a shaky laugh. "Say what now? You propositioned him?"

She nodded, unfortunately not going into any details. "Makes sense why the two of you haven't hooked up yet. It poses a problem if the guy can't pop a boner when he's around you."

"Yeah. I usually prefer that the guy I hook up with can pop a boner for me," I said distractedly, still focusing on the fact that she tried to hook up with him and he never told me.

Instead of asking more questions or creating more damage to Edward's reputation, I zipped my lips and picked up the phone, pretending it had just rang.

"Volturi Day Spa, Bella speaking," I said into the receiver, hoping to end this disastrous conversation. It apparently worked because Tanya motioned towards the back and disappeared.

The next hour and a half was fucking hell. Not only did I feel somewhat guilty for spreading rumors that Edward was gay, but I was also irrationally jealous that Tanya had tried to hook up with Edward, even if it was a year ago.

Though Edward and I made no plans to meet up for lunch, I headed to his part of town anyway and hoped he was able to take a break. Before I left his place, he mentioned he'd be spending the day giving in-studio lessons. I'd been here enough times that I was able to walk into the building without having to ask which room he was in.

Knocking twice, I opened the door and peeked my head inside to see Edward sitting by himself at the piano, studying the sheet music in his hand. It took a moment for him to look my way, but once he did, my chest tightened at the sight of his grinning face.

I stayed in place, unsure of how to publicly greet the guy I'd spent most of the weekend in bed with. But he wasn't just _any_ guy, and I wasn't just _any_ girl.

"Hey," he greeted, keeping his eyes on me while setting the sheet music on the piano.

"Are you busy? Can I come in?" I asked in a hushed voice, not sure if anyone else was in the room.

"Nah. I'm alone for about ten more minutes," he said, patting the bench. "Come in."

I walked inside, setting my bag against the wall and shutting the door behind me. I focused on the muted sound of my flats on the wood floor, feeling self conscious of the way his eyes stayed trained on me.

"Did you miss me?" he teased as I sat next to him.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we could go to lunch. It's my turn to buy," I said, fully knowing he wouldn't allow such a thing.

He failed in his attempt to not roll his eyes. "I wish you would've text me before you headed over. I can't do lunch today," he said, sounding disappointed. "Some little punk moved his lesson up an hour."

"That's okay," I replied, waving him off.

"Since you're here though, you might as well play me something." His eyebrows raised in expectancy and he nodded towards the piano.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't know how to play." I laughed, pressing one of the keys, letting the sound echo throughout the room. "The extent of my musical capability begins and ends with Guitar Hero."

He laughed, grabbing both of my hands. "You can't even play something simple like 'Chopsticks'?" he asked, the corner of his mouth lifting as I shook my head. "What about 'Heart and Soul'?"

"Nope. I swear I don't know how to play anything."

"Here. I'll teach you," he murmured, keeping my hands in his and placing them on the keys.

"You're going to regret this," I mumbled, laughing lightly.

"Nonsense. Watch." He placed his own fingers over mine and pressed down on the keys, creating a melody. "You'll repeat this part," he instructed, "which shouldn't be too hard."

He removed his hands and nodded for me to play on my own. I managed to fuck up the tune in a matter of five seconds.

"This is useless," I said, smashing the keys.

"Try again," he urged.

"No, I quit. You can play by yourself."

"It's a duet," he said flatly.

"So?"

"How does one play a duet by theirself?" he questioned. "You're not even trying."

"Because I don't want to," I shot back, not understanding why this mattered.

"You're being whinier than some of the kids I teach," he said, keeping the grin on his face.

"Whatever. Maybe it's because I'm annoyed you never told me Tanya tried hooking up with you," I blurted out, keeping my tone even and my gaze on the keys in front of me.

"You never told me you thought I was gay."

"What?" My head snapped up. "I don't-"

"Tanya texted me earlier, saying she knew a nice guy to set me up with," he explained, narrowing his eyes. "The whole thing reeked of Bella."

"Okay. So I told her you were gay. Big deal." I shrugged.

"And why would you go and do that?" he asked.

"She needed new gossip?" I questioned more than stated. His eyes burned into mine, trying to pull the truth out of me.

"Bella. Come on."

"Dammit," I cursed, crossing my arms. "She wants your boner, okay? I had to come up with something to keep her away from you."

"That makes sense," Edward immediately agreed. "I mean, it'd be utterly ridiculous to just admit that_ you_ want my boner."

"Fine. I freaked out, just like you said I would. Are you happy now?"

"Happy about what? That you want my boner or that you freaked out?" he asked, leaning closer and tilting his head, lightly pressing his lips to mine.

"I have no idea what I'm even going on about." I sighed, and this time it was me who leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late to apologize. It's too late," he sang.

I blinked. "You know, for a music teacher, you can't sing for shit."

"Hey," he protested. "But my job requires me to be good with my hands, not my mouth." He paused, smirking before he spoke again. "Although, yesterday you didn't seem to be complaining about what I can do with this mouth of mine."

Before I could offer to let him remind me, the door burst open and a kid walked into the room. His face lit up when he saw Edward, and he immediately ran in our direction, tripping over his shoes on the way.

"Hey, buddy," Edward greeted the kid, ruffling his hair. "Where's your Mom?"

The kid giggled and shrugged, keeping his eyes on me.

"Oh. So you drove here by yourself, then?" Edward questioned playfully.

I couldn't help but laugh along with the kid. And then the little fucker opened his mouth and I wanted to kick him in the shin.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the kid asked, covering his mouth to stifle his giggling.

"I'm a girl," I said, nodding uncomfortably. "And I'm his friend. So..."

"No, Seth, she's not my girlfriend," Edward added, scrunching his face in mock disgust. "Girls have cooties."

"Gross!" Seth cried.

"Super gross," I muttered, unsure of what else to say. "I guess I should go and let you...yeah." I stood from the bench and awkwardly waved goodbye to Seth, ignoring when he stuck his tongue out at me.

"He doesn't like me," I whispered as Edward walked me toward the door.

"Hello? It's because you have cooties," he pointed out, laughing at his joke.

"So does this mean I don't get a goodbye kiss?" I asked, stepping closer.

He glanced behind him to make sure Seth wasn't looking, then leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ewww!" Seth yelled from across the room. I held back from flipping him off.

"I'll be home pretty late because I have some birthday dinner shit to attend later," he said, and I felt his fingers lightly brush against mine. "We should go out to eat tomorrow night, though."

"Like...a date?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even.

"Yes, Bella." He smiled. "Like a date."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. "I mean, I don't know how to act normal around _friend_ you, so I doubt I'll be able to act normal around _date_ you."

He stared at me for a second, then began laughing. "Bella. I have zero expectations of you ever acting normal around me. It's fine."

"That's...extremely sad. But okay. We can go out to eat tomorrow night," I agreed.

"Fuck," Edward whispered when Seth began pounding on the keys. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, just make sure you don't go to any strip clubs later tonight," I warned, receiving a laugh and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nah, no worries. I don't have any condoms on me, anyway," he joked, dodging my hand before I was able to slap his arm.

I playfully scowled at the back of his head, and was about to leave when he turned around and said, "Tomorrow night. Seven o'clock."

It dawned on me that I had a mere thirty hours to learn how to act like a normal human being.

I needed Rose.

I needed tweezers.

I needed a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi. Um. Long time no see. K, bye.  
><strong>

**No, but really...thanks so much for reading and not flouncing me. Or maybe you did flounce me and you only opened this update to read the author's note. Sorry I have nothing interesting to say.  
><strong>

**Huge thanks to Kim and Julie for being amazingly helpful. They go above and beyond for me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The panic over my impending date with Edward had forced me not to return to work after lunch. Instead, I spent the remainder of the day stress eating and pacing back and forth from the living room to the kitchen.

I had just finished eating leftover Chinese food when Rose walked into the apartment, not looking surprised to see me home earlier than usual.

"Where were you all of yesterday?" she asked instead, raising a brow. "You disappeared during the movie Saturday and didn't bother answering your phone yesterday."

Ignoring her, and sounding a little too desperate, I blurted out, "I need help."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Rose responded, eyeing—but not commenting on—the discarded fruit roll-up wrappers littering the floor.

"I have twenty-five hours until my date with Edward. I need you to perform a miracle."

"So, that's where you were yesterday? With Edward?" she questioned, smiling widely.

"You're focusing on the wrong thing," I whined, giving her minimal details to move this along. "Yes, I was with him yesterday, okay? Now, be a good friend and tell me this date isn't going be a disaster."

"The date isn't going to be a disaster," she repeated.

"Are you lying? You're lying," I accused, sinking lower into the couch cushions.

"Of course I'm fucking lying," she snorted. "You're going to be fine, dude. You don't need my help."

"I do. I _so _do. I need to learn how to act normal," I cried.

"Then you're screwed," she responded immediately, laughing at my glare.

"Way to have some fucking faith in me," I shot back, kicking my feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, what? You trying to act normal would end up being _way_ more weird than _not_."

"That's... rude." _And probably true_.

"Edward doesn't care if you're normal, you moron. How have you not figured that out by now?" she asked.

Before I had a chance to respond, Emmett entered the apartment, walked straight into the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Anyone mind telling me where the fuck my Chinese food is?" he yelled, slamming the fridge door.

"I think I threw it out," Rose answered, reaching for the remote and flipping on the television. "It was like, two weeks old."

My stomach turned as I muttered, "What? You didn't throw it out. I just ate it."

"Who the hell eats food that isn't theirs?" Emmett asked, picking up the styrofoam container from the coffee table to find it was empty.

"It was in _my_ fridge," I argued, grabbing my bottle of water and chugging the contents.

"Ew," Rose groaned. "What if you get food poisoning? That happened to my cousin."

"That's not going to happen. I microwaved it. Surely that would've killed any bacteria... right?" I asked, pushing the thoughts of getting sick out of my head, not needing one more thing to stress about. "I feel fine, anyway." I smiled weakly, ignoring the pointed glances they exchanged.

I was going to be fine.

...

_I wasn't fine_.

After waking up to a text from Edward around one o'clock in the morning, letting me know he had made it home from his friend's birthday dinner, I immediately knew something terrible was about to happen.

Half awake, I stumbled out of my bed and into the bathroom, squinting against the sudden brightness as I flipped on the light switch. I immediately dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and held my hair back, my eyes watering as I heaved and retched.

After what seemed like forever, the puking eventually stopped and I groaned, not having enough energy to leave the bathroom floor. I reached up and yanked a towel down from the bar, then folded it into a makeshift pillow before succumbing to exhaustion.

...

"Wow, you look like shit," Emmett bellowed, nudging me with his foot. "Get outta here. I need to shower."

My eyes blinked open and I winced, every muscle in my body protesting as I slowly sat up.

"Look what you did, you little jerk," I accused in a raspy voice, holding my arms out for his assistance.

"Did you just quote _Home Alone_?" Emmett interrogated, pulling me up from the floor. "And your breath smells like shit."

"Stop judging me. You got me sick, so you aren't allowed to say anything," I muttered weakly, stumbling to the couch since it was closer than my bed.

"_I _didn't get you sick, Bella. The fucking nasty ass, two week old Chinese food got you sick," he pointed out, and the mere mention made my stomach turn.

"You're the one who put it in my fridge. You know I can't control myself when it comes to Kung Pao chicken. You know this!" I screamed, letting myself fall onto the couch.

"Chill the fuck out. Just sleep it off and you'll be better in no time."

So, I did sleep it off, and when I woke up to my phone ringing, I didn't feel better. At all. In fact, seeing Edward's name flash on my screen, I suddenly felt a lot worse.

"_Hey, are you okay?" _Edward immediately asked, sounding concerned. "_Tanya just texted me to ask why you aren't at work_."

"I just... took the day off," I whispered, not wanting to mention that I'd been puking all night and all morning.

"_Why? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," I lied, standing to pace the room, then immediately laid back down on my bed, trying to figure out when I had moved from the couch.

"Y_ou sound croaky_," he assessed.

"It's a new voice I'm trying out... and I just wanted to take the day off so I could start getting ready for tonight. You can never be too prepared."

"_It's only eleven, Bella."_

Pulling the phone away from my ear, I checked the time on my phone, and_ fuck_. It _was_ only eleven in the morning. _How long was food poisoning supposed to affect a person?  
><em>  
>"Yeah, I know. It takes me that long to get ready."<p>

_"You're acting strange, even for you. Are you sure you're still up for tonight? Getting cold feet, or what?"  
><em>

"What?" I coughed. "No. Edward, I'm seriously fine. I'm looking forward to tonight," I insisted.

Edward was in the middle of speaking when Emmett burst open the door to my room, surgical mask covering his mouth and nose.

"Sweet, you're still alive," he announced loudly, holding up a liter of Sprite and bag full of what I assumed was medicine. "I brought you some backup."

"_Is that Emmett?" _Edward questioned, and I put my index finger over my mouth, indicating for Emmett to shut the fuck up.

"Edward? Are you there?" I asked, grabbing a piece of paper from my desk and crinkling it near the phone. "I can't hear you. The connection's breaking up," I lied before hanging up on him.

"Cure me," I moaned, lying back on my bed.

"Chug this," he instructed, tossing a bottle of Pepto-Bismol my way.

The next six hours were spent alternating between sleeping restlessly and puking. It was exhausting and annoying, and I felt like death, but―for some reason―I was adamant on going to dinner with Edward.

"Help me," I croaked. "I need to get ready for my date. Edward's going to be here in less than two hours."

"You're not seriously considering going out, are you? When was the last time you puked?" he asked, words muffled due to the mask.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," I hissed out. "DayQuil. That should help, right?"

"I... don't think that will help."

"There should be some DayQuil in the bathroom. Please, Emmett. You owe me. I saved you from food poisoning," I said, laying on the guilt. "I'll chug more Pepto and pop some DayQuil, and I'll be lovely and charming for my date."

Emmett rolled his eyes and left the room, returning with the box of medicine.

"I can't take care of you anymore, I gotta go," he muttered, tossing the box on my bed. "When you overdose and die, don't blame me."

Ignoring him, I brought the two gel capsules to my lips and swallowed them down with Sprite, followed by two more capsules, silently willing myself to feel better.

"Stop puking, you pussy," I muttered to myself lowly.

Standing from the bed, I slowly began to make my way to the bathroom, hoping the medicine and a hot shower would help.

It didn't.

And when I noticed the box of NyQuil on my bedroom floor, I realized why I had almost fallen asleep in the shower.

Since I was determined not to let a little puke and drowsiness keep me from my date with Edward, I began getting ready. I blow-dried half of my hair, then gave up, moving on to my makeup, which I also quit a mere five minutes in.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, pulled myself off the couch and opened the door.

"Hey," Edward smiled, "are you ready to go?"

"Why didn't you just walk in?" I whined.

"Because this is a date, Bella."

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing my purse and locking the door behind me.

"I was thinking P.F. Chang's," he offered as we walked down the stairs and outside.

"No!" I screamed, my own voice startling me.

"No?" he asked, opening the car door for me.

"I thought you loved Chinese food," he stated once he was seated beside me.

"You thought wrong," I murmured, leaning my head against the window.

After a few minutes he asked, "Okay, so... where do you want to go, then?"

Lifting my head, I pointed out the window at the first place we passed.

"You wanna go to the vet clinic?" he asked, laughing. "How about we go to Romeo's?"

"Sure. Perfect," I agreed.

With it being Tuesday evening, we were able to get a table immediately. And since this was a date, and Edward was being _date_ Edward, he pulled my chair out for me.

"How are y'all doing tonight? My name is Jake and I'll be your waiter for the evening."

"Sup, Jake?" I greeted enthusiastically to make up for the fact that I almost nodded off to sleep. "We're great."

"Perfect." The waiter forced a smile before staring expectantly. "What can I start y'all off with to drink? Our special tonight is half price bottles of wine."

"Do you want wine?" Edward asked me politely, reaching across the table to hand me the wine list.

"I want soup," I decided loudly, causing the people at the table next to us to glance our way.

"So you're ready to order then?" Jake asked, pulling out a little notepad and pen.

"Yes. That sounds great. I'll have three soups, please." I nodded a few times too many, mustering whatever energy I had left to shove my menu into his hands.

"Okay..." he trailed off, placing the menu under his arm and scribbling my order down. "Which soup would you like?"

"Surprise me," I suggested, receiving a blank stare from both Edward and the waiter.

"Um." Edward looked from me, then down at his menu, ordering something that made the bile rise in my throat.

Once the waiter walked away, Edward stared at me, slightly narrowing his eyes as he began asking me questions about things. I wasn't exactly sure what we were talking about, since it was hard to focus, but I answered his questions to the best of my knowledge.

Like, when he asked what I did earlier in the day, I began quoting _Home Alone_. And when he suggested I drink some water because I didn't look too well, I explained that I didn't really care for dessert, but that he could order some if he wanted.

Some time later, the waiter set three bowls of soup in front of me. With a shaky hand, I picked up my spoon and began slurping the broth, despite the uneasiness of my stomach.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, and hearing him utter the words worsened the feeling in my stomach.

"I'm fine," I murmured, mouth filling with saliva as I spoke.

"Your hand is in your soup, Bella," he pointed out, causing me to look down and gasp in surprise, because he was right.

"I want to go home!" I suddenly cried, pulling my hand out of the soup and drying it on my dress. "I need to go home and die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Edward's eyes went wide at my outburst, then scanned the room to track down our waiter.

"Stop apologizing," he said in a hushed voice. "Christ, what's wrong?"

"I'm pukey. I puked so much today, Edward. And then Emmett..." I stopped speaking, hot tears burning my eyes because I felt like shit, and merely talking made me feel exhausted. "Emmett accidentally gave me NyQuil instead of DayQuil."

It took a moment for the information to be processed, but then Edward began shaking with laughter.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he questioned, leaning over and resting his elbows on the table.

"No."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Bell?" He shook his head, placing his napkin next to his water. "We could have rescheduled."

"Because I didn't want to ruin our date," I whined, not able to keep myself from sinking down in my chair.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he uttered softly, throwing some cash on the table as he pushed his chair back.

"Keep the change, ya filthy animal," I mumbled as Edward helped me out of the restaurant.

What felt like years later, I woke up in my bed, drenched in sweat, wearing an oversized shirt and an old pair of cotton shorts. Edward was next to me, sitting up against the headboard fast asleep.

I carefully crawled over him and quietly shut the door behind me, heading for the bathroom to clean up. After showering and brushing my teeth twice, I walked back into the room to find Edward awake.

"Hey," he said, muting the sound on the television. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing the bottle of water from beside the bed.

"Yeah, I was just showering. What time is it?" I yawned, crawling back onto the mattress, taking a small sip of water.

"A little after three in the morning," he informed me. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel like shit," I admitted. "A little weak, but whatever. I didn't throw up on you by any chance, did I?"

"No, but the interior of my car is another story."

"I ruined everything, huh?" I questioned quietly, feeling a little too sorry for myself. "That'll be the last time you ask me out on a date."

"Come on. You're sick. You didn't ruin anything, Bella," he assured me, smiling lightly.

"I'm only sick because I couldn't stop myself from eating two week old Chinese food," I pointed out—the fact that my stomach didn't turn at the mention of food was a good sign.

"Yeah, but it's not like you knew the food was old, right? I'm sure you wouldn't have eaten it if you knew that beforehand," he insisted.

"I'm pretty sure I still would've eaten it. I have absolutely no self control when it comes to Chinese food," I mumbled. "Or maybe I just have zero self control in general."

"Well," he started to say, lowering his voice, "I don't think you have a problem with self control. You managed to ignore my charm for four years."

"You've tried wooing me for four years?" I asked quietly.

"_Wooing, _Bella? Really?"

"Don't judge my choice of words. I've been drugged, remember?" I reminded him, silently cursing Emmett. "And don't change the subject."

He released a long sigh before he said, "I guess, yeah. Ever since you broke up with that loser Garrett."

"Loser Garrett? I don't even remember Garrett," I stated, shifting back to lean against the headboard.

"Yes, you do. He had a pet hamster," he reminded me, laughing.

"Oh yeah, that guy. I thought you liked him?"

"No. I never liked Garrett. I never liked any of the guys you dated because they weren't me."

His words caused my heart to swell as I whispered, "Four years is a long time."

"I know," he agreed, swallowing thickly.

"You should've said something sooner."

"When would I have had the chance? You're a serial dater," he said teasingly, but he was right.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, and he merely shrugged.

Rolling onto my side, I tucked my left hand under my pillow and closed my eyes as Edward began rubbing my back.

"I don't think I've ever told you this before, but you're really sweet," I admitted, keeping my eyes closed. "You didn't seem mad that I puked in your car, and you even changed me into my pajamas."

"Changing you into your pajamas was more for my benefit," he admitted, chuckling.

"But _still_," I whined, wishing this moment of vulnerability would fade away. "I don't know how you've put up with me for so long. I don't deserve you. I'm not worthy."

"Hey," he scolded in a low voice, and when I opened my eyes, I was caught off guard by his intense gaze. "Shut up, Bella."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say something really sweet, but... _shut up _works, too."

"I thought about it," he said, "but then I remembered you've been drugged and you probably won't remember any of this. I need to save the good speeches for when you're more than half conscious."

"Makes sense," I agreed, closing my eyes again.

It became quiet then, and I was on the verge of falling asleep when the room suddenly grew darker. Edward shifted next to me in the bed, and I realized he had turned off the television.

"Hey," I mumbled sleepily. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"And miss the chance to see you puke again? No way," he answered quietly, pulling the blanket over us.

"Okay," I yawned. "Because I want you to stay." His thumb brushed across my cheek and I asked, "How do you feel about spooning with someone who puked in your car?"

I felt his breath on my face as he laughed quietly, uttering, "You're not just someone. Get over here."

I shifted back against his chest and nuzzled my head into the pillow, shuddering as I became surrounded in his warmth.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you weren't feeling well," he mumbled against my neck. "You ordered three soups at the restaurant."

"That's not _that _weird," I argued.

"Your hand was in the soup at one point," he informed me, body shaking with laughter.

"Whatever." I sighed. "We obviously won't go back there for our next date."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next date?" he teased, tightening his hold around me.

"I'm not just _someone, _remember?" I countered. "You said so yourself."

"I did say that... I'm surprised you didn't freak out."

"The drugs helped," I joked. "Speaking of drugs, I think you need to kick Emmett's ass for me."

"I seriously thought about it, but then I realized it was your fault for trusting him to give you the correct medication in the first place."

"You have a point," I muttered. "But we're dating now, so you have to do everything I say."

"Oh, so we're dating now, huh?" he questioned, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, yeah," I said softly. "You're not just _someone_ for me, either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Y'all are still reading this story? Thank you. Seriously.**

**Thanks to Kim and Julie for keeping my ass in check.  
><strong>

**Hey, if y'all are into Twilight fanfiction, VampiresHaveLaws and I started a collab titled Stubborn Love. it's a story about Edward and Bella. our pen name is VampiresHavebeagles. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Two days after my food poisoning incident/worst date _ever, _I was able to return to my normal routine, which, thankfully, didn't involve puking or sticking my hand in bowls of soup.

It was sometime before lunch that I received a text from Edward, asking if I was up for dinner with him, Emmett and Rose later that evening. I sent a quick reply saying yes, hoping I had time on my lunch break to grab a change of clothes.

Luckily, eating lunch in my car allowed me to run home with time to spare. I called Rose once I walked into our apartment, needing to know if she knew where we were going and what she would be wearing to dinner.

"What the fuck is up?" she screamed into the phone, sounding entirely too pumped up.

"Where are you?"

"At the gym."

"What are you wearing tonight?" I asked, getting to the point as I sifted through the clothes hanging in my closet.

"Uh..." she trailed off. "I have no idea."

Typical. "Well, where we are going?"

"Some French place on fourth street," she replied, sounding distracted. "Hey, I really need to finish working out. Just..." she paused. "Go to my closet, grab the strapless navy blue dress from J. Crew and my silver slingbacks."

"Okay... why?"

"Because that's what you're going to wear tonight."

"Isn't that a little dressy?"

"Compared to the shirt and jeans you normally wear? Yes."

"Fine, whatever. Thanks," I muttered, stalking towards her room, gathering the shoes and dress.

"Are you heading straight to the restaurant after work?"

"I'm waiting on Edward to text me the address, but yeah. Probably. That makes the most sense. Are y'all riding together?"

She ignored my question. "Don't forget to wear eyeliner, and wear your good bra, the one that makes you look like you have tits," she ordered.

I grumbled, but did as she said, opening my drawer and pulling out the bra I'd had fitted. "This is a lot of work," I complained. "What's the big deal, anyway? Why can't we just go to Moonshine like we always do and sit on the patio, drinking margaritas?"

"Because this is just... _different_," she stressed.

I frowned, confused. "What's different?"

"Stop asking so many questions. I really have to go. I'll see you later." She hung up before I could ask her anything else.

I grabbed the dress, shoes, and my good bra per Rose's request, then headed back to work, counting the hours until I was free and able to see Edward.

* * *

><p>It seemed to take forever for five-thirty to roll around, but once it did, I was all smiles as I quickly changed in the bathroom at work, even adding a little eyeliner to my lids.<p>

As I headed out of the building and walked through the parking lot, I called Edward.

"Hey, you," he answered, the excitement in his tone causing me to smile.

"Hi. I'm just leaving work. Traffic probably blows, so I'm going to head straight to the restaurant. You're not there yet, are you?"

"Um... no. I was about to leave. Are you sure you don't want to just drive over here and ride together?"

I held my phone between my shoulder and ear as I unlocked my car. "Nah, not worth it to drive in the opposite direction. I'll just meet you guys there. Might take me some time to find parking, though."

"Okay," he said, sounding a bit deflated. "Don't waste time on parking, just do valet."

"Eh..." I trailed off. He knew my disdain with paying to park, especially since parking on the street was free after six o'clock.

"I'll pay for it," he offered, and I knew he was most likely rolling his eyes at me.

"Whatever. It's no biggie. I'll see you soon."

After circling the block a couple of times, I found a parking spot a few streets away from the address Edward sent me. But halfway there, I cursed myself for attempting to walk in these heels. Maybe valet was the way to go.

I walked into Péché, smoothing down my wild hair, an annoying effect from the wind. I glanced around the restaurant, the dim, warm lighting from the chandeliers creating a more romantic scene than I had imagined.

I spotted Edward immediately, sitting alone at the bar. He was wearing a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. I stared, slightly mesmerized as I watched him laugh at something the bartender was saying.

Before I'd fully made my way over to him, he suddenly turned, catching my gaze. His face lit up with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile in return. He was just so fucking cute.

He moved toward me, immediately reaching for my waist and dipping his head to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey. You look nice," he murmured, giving me a once over before pulling out a stool for me.

"Thanks. Hi," I breathed out the words, momentarily swooned by his hand on my waist and his lips on my cheek and the fact that he pulled out my chair. "Where are Rose and Emmett?" I questioned, glancing around while securing my purse on the back of the stool.

Edward just grinned, sliding a champagne flute my way. "Here. Try this."

"What is it?" I asked, wrapping my fingers around the chilled glass.

"Just try it," he urged, watching as I took a sip.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, laughing at his enthusiasm. "This is really good, by the way. Is there gin in here?" He nodded, clearly proud of the drink he chose for me. "When are Rose and Emmett getting here?"

"They aren't coming..." he answered slowly, gauging my expression.

"Oh. Why not?"

Edward stared down at his drink, a small smile playing with his lips. "Because I didn't want them here for our date."

It took me a second to realize what he was saying. "_Our _date? But you said—"

"I know I said they were meeting us here, but I figured if you thought this was a real date and not just a few friends getting together, then you'd freak out beforehand, which would lead you to stress eat and potentially give yourself food poisoning again."

I might've glared. "But—"

"Seriously, Bella. You can't get mad at me. The interior of my car can't handle you getting sick again," he teased.

"Oh, way to pull the _you puked in my car _card," I muttered, which only ignited his laughter. "I guess I have to give you credit. This was an extremely well-thought-out plan," I said, voice slightly rising in volume.

I couldn't help it. I wasn't allowed my mandatory freak out before I headed over here because I obviously didn't know this was a date. And now that I knew, I was beginning to feel panicked.

I glanced down at the dress Rose suggested I wear, realizing too late that she was in on this. I briefly glimpsed in the bartender's direction, watching the way he nodded his head while drying a glass. _They were all in on this.  
><em>

"Bella," Edward chuckled, placing a hand on my thigh, sensing my panic. "Stop freaking out. We've eaten together plenty of times. This isn't any different."

"It _is _different, though," I argued, draining my glass.

He searched my face before saying, "Okay. Yes, it's different, but... it doesn't have to be _that _different."

I sighed, trying to get him to understand. "You're not _best friend_ Edward anymore; you're _date_ Edward. What if _date _Edward thinks I'm a schmuck?"

"You puked in _date _Edward's car two nights ago and he didn't think you were a schmuck, so..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Also, I don't feel comfortable talking about myself in the third person, so... can we not?"

"Sure." I motioned for the bartender—if he was even a real bartender—and ordered another drink.

"We'll be over there," Edward told him, pointing towards an oversized booth in the corner of the restaurant. The bartender nodded in response, and I slid off the stool before grabbing my bag, following behind Edward.

"Romantic. Secluded," I mused, sliding into one side of the booth.

"Well, now that you know this is a date, I can't have you making a scene in public, can I?" he teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I snorted, my eyes lowering as I stared at the small candle flickering between us.

"So..." he began, and I lifted my gaze, watching his eyes dance with excitement.

"Do you think I overreact?" I asked suddenly, focusing on his Adam's apple as he swallowed his drink.

"About what?" he questioned, wiping his mouth with the edge of his hand.

"About... everything." Yeah. That pretty much covered it.

A small smile played with the corners of his lips. "You always overreact, Bella. I'm used to it. I embrace it, even."

I opened my mouth to respond, then snapped it shut as the waiter brought over my drink and two menus, offering to give us a few minutes to look over the dinner specials.

"I have no idea why you embrace it," I finally whispered, feeling his shoe bump against mine under the table, pulling a smile out of me.

"You _do _know why," he countered, voice deliberately low.

"I never knew you had a thing for idiots," I said, slightly joking; my way of trying to ease the nerves in my stomach.

"Come on, Bella. You're not an idiot," he argued, frowning.

"No? Then what am I?"

Taking a moment to think, he searched my face for whatever he needed, and I tried my hardest not to look away. "You're just unsure," he said decidedly.

"And you're not?" I quipped, finding his certainty about us hard to believe.

"No," he replied instantly. "I'm not unsure. I know I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

My stomach fluttered at his words. "Since when?" I asked, because I had to know.

Edward rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward slightly, the dimness of the room warming his features, making me wish he were sitting next to me; touching me.

"I don't know. There wasn't one exact moment when everything clicked for me," he said quietly, pausing, gaze lingering on my lips. "I just realized I was thinking about you more and more each day; laughing to myself about something you'd said or done, even when you weren't around."

I'd be lying if I said his admission didn't cause my heart to leap in my chest. "I had no idea," I said honestly, almost apologetic.

"I know you didn't," he laughed, sitting back against the booth. "I mean, it's not like I was sitting at home, crying and praying that one day you'd be mine, but... I thought about you. A lot."

"I'm not very attentive, I guess," I muttered, watching him lick his lips. "And it's not that I didn't think about you or _us_ or whatever, but... you're _Edward_. You're my best friend. It didn't seem like an option, so I never entertained the idea, and..." I stopped speaking, needing him to take over again.

"I remember the first night we met, at Jasper's," he recalled, shaking his head at the memory.

"Oh, you mean the night I called you an asshole because you wouldn't let Emmett and me borrow your car to go to Taco Bell? I'm still harboring some anger over that," I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe how pissed you were. You didn't even know me."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I don't feel sorry for you, especially since you spent the next six months calling me _Taco Bella_," I laughed at the memory, dropping my head in my hands.

"I forgot about that," he smiled warmly, running a hand over his clean-shaven chin. "And then Emmett and Rose started dating, and we started hanging around each other more..." he trailed off. "You really confused the fuck out of me for a while."

"What?" I questioned, releasing an uneasy laugh, because I was unsure of what he was saying. "How did I confuse you?"

"Just... the things you said and did. I don't know. I was adamant you were trying your hardest to annoy me, yet I barely even knew you."

"I probably _was _trying to annoy you," I admitted.

"But then I realized the only reason why you bugged me so much was because most of the people I surrounded myself with were fake, and you weren't like that. I think that's what I like the most about you," he confessed, locking his gaze on my face.

"That's what you like the most? I figured you just had a thing for my breasts," I joked, softening my gaze, feeling a little overwhelmed by everything he was saying.

"Those are pretty high on my list of _Things I Like About Bella_."

"You have a list?"

"I mean, it's not doodled in a notebook or anything." His smirk was slightly crooked as he tapped his temple.

I smiled back, loving how straightforward and honest he was being. It was so fucking attractive, and if _I_ were being honest, it made me want him even more than I already did.

I sipped my drink, giving myself something to do other than stare at him. I started feeling at ease, realizing I'd been stupid for overreacting about a fucking date. This was Edward, for God's sake. Nothing had ever been weird between us before, and it made no sense for that to start now.

"Okay, so... what do we do?" I asked, impatiently tapping my fingers on the table. Now that we were actually talking about this, I needed to know the next logical move.

"Well." He hummed, narrowing his eyes my way. "Nothing has to really change. Except for the fact that now I can touch your breasts whenever I want."

"Okay," I laughed at his wide grin. "Unlimited breast groping. I can deal with that."

"We can just take things slow," he suggested after a few beats of silence. "If you want."

"Slow," I echoed, liking the sound of that. "That gives me less of a chance to screw this up."

"I wouldn't let you screw this up," he murmured, reaching across the table to place his hand over mine, forcing my fingers to stop their nervous tapping.

"I don't know. There's a huge chance I could ruin our friendship."

"But you won't."

"Okay, but when I was with Peter—"

"It's different with us," he reassured me, giving my hand a light squeeze. "Especially since I don't expect you to wear tweed. Ever."

"Shut up." I shook with laughter, loving his ability to make me feel comfortable no matter the situation.

"I'll shut up if you promise to just trust me on this, and keep the freaking out to a minimum."

Of course I could trust him. I trusted him more than anyone. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to give him a hard time.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" I questioned, offering a small frown. "Remember that one time you let me eat moldy pizza?"

"_Let_ you? No. I remember when you began eating moldy pizza and I attempted to stop you. You wouldn't listen," he reminded me. And okay, that was true.

"I don't think that's true," I said anyway, reveling in the easy banter that had picked up.

"So, in your mind, I just stood aside and let you eat moldy pizza," he deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

"You've seriously got to get over that, Taco Bella," he said, the name just rolling off his tongue.

"No," I uttered defiantly, trying to hold back from smiling. "You are _not _bringing that nickname back."

"We'll see about that," he mused, chuckling softly as he picked up his menu.

I picked up mine, too, scanning the items before glancing up, trying to secretly stare at him. He was all pursed lips and narrowed eyes, pieces of wayward hair falling against his forehead. As if he felt my gaze, he looked up, giving me a questioning stare.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering a small smile, his words feeling like they meant something different.

"Yeah." I smiled affectionately. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>After dinner and fighting over the last bite of crème brûlée, we walked outside, greeted by a warm breeze. Edward handed his ticket to the attendant, and we waited for valet to bring his car around. He wasn't the least bit surprised that I had parked my car on the street, and since he had tomorrow off, we made the quick decision to leave my vehicle downtown overnight and have him drop me off at work in the morning.<p>

The drive to our apartment building seemed to take no time at all, the silence comfortable as Edward rested his hand on my knee.

"So... I had fun," I murmured, walking into his apartment, suddenly feeling the need to say something to break the silence.

He smirked, removing his hand from mine, flipping on the lights and locking the door behind him. "You sure you aren't upset I tricked you into a date?" he asked, voice teasing.

"No. It was oddly charming."

"Good," he said softly, stepping forward and closing the distance between us. "I had fun, too."

The thumping in my chest picked up and I lifted my chin slightly, feeling his warm breath fan over my face. He smiled slowly, and hesitated a moment too long, so I leaned closer, kissing him softly. And then his warm lips were on mine, his tongue gently sliding against my tongue. I moaned into his mouth as he gripped my waist, pulling me against him, hands gliding over my ass. Before I could wrap my arms around his neck, he pressed two small kisses to my mouth, then pulled back.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked politely, and I opened my eyes, blinking.

His hands disappeared from my ass, and my body literally ached for his touch.

"Bella?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone. "Drink?" He pecked my lips and turned to move, but I grabbed his forearm, keeping him in place.

"No drinks," I mumbled.

"No?" His eyebrows raised. "Then what?"

"You know what," I murmured, releasing my grip on his arm and walking over to sit on the couch, removing my heels.

Edward stayed put, scrubbing a hand over his face as he watched me. I peeked over at him, leaving my shoes on the floor and disappearing to his room, opting to leave the lights off.

It took a minute, which seemed entirely too long, but then Edward appeared in the doorway, watching as I struggled to reach behind me and unzip my dress.

"Bella..." He released a small chuckle, then walked over to me, turning me around. "Here," he whispered, his cool fingers brushing against the exposed skin of my back as he assisted me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping the dress in place once it was completely unzipped. I stayed facing away from him, not even really sure what to do next.

We agreed to take things slow, but this felt right. I didn't need to spend time getting to know him before sleeping with him, because I already knew him. This made sense—_we _made sense—and my chest tightened at the realization that came four years too late.

Lost in my thoughts, I felt Edward's breath on my shoulder, which was soon replaced by his lips. I leaned into his touch, then turned around to face him, letting the dress fall to the floor. He smirked down at me, eyes raking over my body.

"Can I..." he started to ask, slipping his hands under my arms and reaching behind to unhook my bra. It took him a second, and I laughed against his chest. "Shut up. It's difficult," he laughed with me, finally undoing the clasp.

I let him stare, catching the lust in his gaze as he reached to grab one of my breasts. I smiled teasingly and stepped back before he could, moving towards the bed and crawling across the mattress.

"So..." I exhaled, waiting for him to make a move.

He released a breathy laugh, hands running through his hair before he unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it on the floor.

"Wait," I ordered, sitting up on my knees, reaching out for him. He stepped closer and I unbuckled his belt for him, then unbuttoned his slacks. They fell to his feet and he stepped out of them, climbing onto the bed in only his boxers.

He sat against the headboard, pulling me to straddle him, and my body ignited as his dick pressed against me. With his rough hands on my hips and his mouth covering my chest in wet kisses, I ground my hips against him, eliciting a moan from the both of us.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," he panted.

"This _is _slow," I challenged, my movements not faltering.

He stared lazily at me, his breath becoming labored as he nodded gently.

"Please," I murmured, melting as he sucked on my neck.

"Please _what_?" he taunted.

"I want this," I whispered assuredly, our eyes locked.

"Yeah?" His face broke out into a grin and he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my head closer, kissing me deeply.

"Yes. _God, yes._"

He patted my thighs and I moved off of him. I lay against the mattress, and he kissed my hip as he slid my underwear down my thighs, tossing them to the end of the bed.

My chest rose and fell, watching him pull off his boxers before reaching over and grabbing a condom from his nightstand. He rolled it on, gazing intently at my expression before he moved to hover over me, placing small open mouthed kisses on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked again, needing to be assured once more.

I nodded, grabbing his hand and placing it between my legs, releasing a moan as he took over and slipped his fingers inside of me. My hips lifted, needing more, and his thumb brushed against my clit, adding the perfect amount of pressure.

"I love seeing you like this," he said roughly, nipping at my neck.

I fisted the sheets, then the back of his hair, releasing ragged breaths as his fingers brought me closer, closer, closer.

"Fuck, I just—" I bit my lip, feeling that familiar sensation building, trying to chase it; needing it and wanting Edward to bring it to me.

"I want to be inside of you when you come," he uttered in a low voice, removing his fingers, leaving me wanting.

"Okay," I breathed out. "I want that, too."

He placed his palms flat against the mattress beside my body. He searched my face and smiled to himself, then reached between us and grabbed his dick, letting it just barely graze against me.

"There's no going back for me after this..." he whispered the admission against my chest, slowly pushing inside of me. "I'm going to want you," he breathed out as I gasped, "all the time."

I released a low moan, clawing at his back once he was fully inside, the feeling between my legs intensifying with his words; his confession. He cursed lowly and groaned, dropping his head against my shoulder while slowly thrusting into me.

"This... it just," he mumbled incoherently, tangling a hand in my hair and tilting my head back, attaching his lips to my neck.

"I know," was all I could say. "I know."

I closed my eyes and reveled in this feeling; his lips and teeth grazing my skin, his hand between us, rubbing and pressing.

He hooked his arm under my knee and lifted my leg, pushing deeper and deeper, our bodies soon covered in a thin layer of sweat.

My hair was sticking to my face, and he pushed it off my forehead. "Hey, look at me," he said softly, pressing his open mouth to mine, holding my gaze. "Get on top."

He gripped the base of his dick and carefully pulled out of me, sitting in the middle of the bed. My knees pressed into the mattress, straddling him, and he held himself as I slowly slid down, causing him to hiss.

Our bodies moved together in sync; his hands guiding my movements as I gasped, gripping his shoulders for support.

"Fuck, I don't know—" he started to say, and I covered his lips in a kiss.

"I'm close," I promised.

His lips parted and a look of concentration fell over his face, watching me intently as he slipped his hand between us once again.

My eyes closed and I moaned, his other hand gripping my ass as our bodies pounded against each other. His mouth attached to my chest, lightly biting at my nipple, and I was done.

"I fucking love watching you come," he goaded, rubbing my clit faster, his words causing my body to tense and fall all at once.

And then the feeling had passed, and with his mouth lazily covering mine, Edward laid me back against the mattress. I wrapped my ankles around his waist, holding onto him tighter as he thrusted into me.

My name escaped from his lips, and maybe I loved watching him come, too, knowing he was feeling exactly as I did mere seconds ago.

"Holy fuck," he muttered, breathless.

I nodded in agreement, catching my own breath.

I felt the need to say something, but I was so overwhelmed with emotion, that I knew anything I said right now would sound stupid.

I didn't know if the intensity I felt was because I'd spent the past week sexually frustrated while trying to get Edward to sleep with me, or because he was just really good in bed.

Or maybe the intensity had nothing to do with either of those things.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was in love with my best friend.

Edward smiled smugly, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Why are you smiling?" I laughed, pushing his hair away from his forehead so I could see his eyes.

"Because you're _so _into me," he teased, kissing my cheek. "It's written all over your face."

Maybe it was.

But his face held the same expression mine did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for sticking around & patiently waiting for this update. I'm seriously the most impatient person ever so... y'all are cool and stuff.**

**Awkward hugs go to Liv, Julie, Kim, & Crystal for making me write. I appreciate it more than y'all know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

I woke up to Edward's hands on my body.

"You really took that whole _unlimited breast groping_ thing seriously, huh?" I mumbled, arching my back against the mattress to stretch.

"I need you to wake up," he murmured, lightly sucking on my neck.

I blinked a few times, realizing the room was still dark. "What time is it?"

"Like, three o'clock."

"It's not time to get up yet."

"I know, but there are so many things I want to do to you..." he whispered roughly, tossing the comforter off our naked bodies. I shivered and kissed along his jaw.

"Things like... what?"

He grinned and moved to his knees, grabbing my waist and pulling me down to the foot of the bed. My pulse quickened when he knelt on the floor and parted my legs, placing a small kiss on my knee.

"Closer," he rasped, and I scooted further down so my ass was on the edge of the mattress and my feet were on the floor.

I propped myself up on my elbows. He worked a little higher, kissing his way up my leg: mid-thigh, inner thigh, hip. His mouth was everywhere except the place I was aching for him.

"Edward," I whined, and he looked up slightly to offer me a small smile.

"What?" he asked, taunting me. "Tell me what you want, Bella."

"You."

"And what do you want me to do?" he urged, moving his head between my legs to breathe warm air along my skin, laughing lightly because he apparently liked watching me squirm.

"Fuck, just do it," I moaned, lifting my hips, because he was right _there _and it was all I could think about.

"This?" He slid two fingers inside of me, teasing me, thumb ghosting over my clit. My hips lifted again, and he curled his fingers as I mumbled something incoherent about needing his mouth on me.

"Oh, you want _this_." And then he replaced his thumb with his tongue, warm and wet and _fuck_.

"God. Please, yes, _please_," I begged. I fucking _begged_. It was pathetic but I didn't care because he was Edward and I would fucking beg.

With closed eyes, I dropped my head against the mattress and groaned. The feeling of his mouth and stubble on my skin was quickly becoming my favorite thing. I was already on the verge of losing it, but then he removed his fingers and pushed his tongue into me and—

"Oh, shit, don't stop doing that," I panted, fisting the sheets, then tugging at the strands of his hair.

He licked and sucked and hummed, sliding his fingers back inside as he lightly nipped my clit. My thoughts became jumbled, but all I could think of was him. I began coming, cursing and moaning as my body tensed, and _Edward, Edward, Edward_.

My breathing eventually slowed and he stayed between my legs, licking and kissing before working his way up my body. And then he was lying on top of me, burying his face in my neck and I didn't want to move from this spot. Ever.

"I love... the sounds you make," he murmured against my skin, and I hummed in agreement.

"So, I'm kind of becoming obsessed with your mouth," I muttered, not caring how stupid I sounded.

He smiled against my neck and whispered, "I'm kind of becoming obsessed with your _everything_."

My stomach fluttered at this, and I kissed his shoulder before he pulled away and propped himself up with one hand. He gripped his dick and positioned himself, shooting me a questioning stare before he made another move.

"Do we need..."

"Um. We don't _need_ to, but it's up to you..."

He hesitated for a moment, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he slowly pushed in, still hovering over me. He released a low hiss, and I cursed, closing my eyes.

"You feel... so fucking good," he uttered, moving his hips at an excruciatingly slow speed.

"Come here," I whispered, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down, needing to be closer than we already were.

He reached back and hooked his hands under my knees, wrapping my legs around his waist, pushing deeper.

"Faster," I urged, not sure why he was holding back.

He laughed a little, mumbling against my lips that he wasn't going to last if he moved faster.

"It's okay," I reassured him, pulling his lower lip between my teeth.

I stared at his face, watching his eyes close in concentration; noticing the way his jaw locked and his forehead creased as his brows pulled together. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but stayed quiet as our bodies moved together.

"Just too good," he breathed out, sucking on my neck, thrusting faster. "Bella..."

He lifted his head and said my name again, slowing his pace this time.

"What?" I breathed out, rolling my hips against his.

"You don't even know..." he whispered, and my chest tightened from the way he was staring down at me.

"I _do_ know," I said in a shaky voice as he dropped his head against my shoulder. "Fuck. I do."

I squeezed my legs tighter around him and held onto his neck as his thrusts became rougher. His breath grew ragged and he groaned, attaching his lips to my skin as he came inside of me.

Once his movements slowed, we lay there, catching our breath.

Lifting his head from my chest, he gave me a sleepy smile. "Hi."

"Hi." I couldn't help but grin back, pushing the damp hair away from his forehead.

He pressed an open mouth kiss to my shoulder and pulled out. I left the bed to go clean up, then slid back into bed next to him. He lifted his arm and pulled me against his side, planting a small kiss to my head.

"Edward?" I asked when his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Hmm."

I peeked at his face. "No. You can't go back to sleep," I whined.

His lips pressed together in a smile, eyes still shut. "Says who?"

My stomach growled, answering for me. "I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sleepy."

I tried hard not to laugh and moved to my knees, tugging on his arm. "Get up. Let's make breakfast."

"It's four in the morning," he groaned. "I'll make you breakfast at a more reasonable hour."

"Well, I can't go back to sleep now." I leaned over and kissed his jaw. "And, if you remember correctly, I was asleep until you woke me up."

He pulled me to lie back down, holding me against his side. "It's not like you were complaining," he mumbled against my hair.

Dude had a point.

But my stomach growled again.

With a sigh, he sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Come on," he said softly, swinging his legs over the bed. "Let's feed you."

* * *

><p>After eating french toast in bed, I thanked Edward for breakfast by straddling him. By the time we were breathless and somewhat sated, it was close to seven o'clock. With a groan, I got up and pulled on one of his shirts and boxers. He stayed in place, lying face down on his bed.<p>

"Are you sure you still want to drive me to work? I can just take a cab or something," I suggested, now realizing that leaving my car downtown overnight was a stupid idea.

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled against the mattress, then managed to slap my ass as I bent over to grab Rose's dress and shoes from the floor.

I shot him a playful glare and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wouldn't you rather sleep? It's your day off."

"Of course I'd rather sleep," he laughed, "but I'm a man of my word, Bella. Even though I'm exhausted—because your insatiable ass kept me up all night—I'll still drop you off."

I smacked _his_ ass this time, then kissed his cheek. The one on his face.

"I'm just going to nap until you get back," he yawned.

"I'll be back in an hour," I said, leaving the room.

Walking down the two flights of stairs to my apartment, I took a deep breath as I slowly opened the front door. Peeking my head in, I said a quick prayer that Rose was still asleep so I could avoid her nosy ass. It was early, I was tired, and I didn't feel like dealing with her just yet.

"What in the fuck are you doing, Bella?" Emmett yelled from somewhere inside the apartment.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration, shutting the door behind me. As expected, Rose pounced the moment I walked in.

"So? How was the date? You stayed the night and you're wearing his clothes, so it was obviously good. Was _he_ good? God, I thought I'd never see the day that you two idiots finally—"

"Holy shit, Rose," I cut her off. "Stop talking. Breathe. Just fucking _breathe_."

"Don't deflect by telling me to breathe. Did you sleep with him or not?"

I offered a small shrug, but the smile on my face couldn't be contained.

"Fucking finally!" she screamed, setting her mug on the coffee table to lift her arms in praise, which I really didn't think was necessary, but _okay_.

"Will you calm down?" I snapped, ignoring Emmett's boisterous laugh. "Do you know how downright creepy it is that you wanted Edward and I to sleep together?"

"Do _you_ know how downright creepy it is that it took you this long to sleep with him?" she shot back.

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you about this with _him_ here," I muttered, pointing at Emmett.

"She's going to tell me, anyway," he said, uninterested.

"Awesome," I said flatly. "Well, I'm going to shower and change for work. Enjoy doing whatever it is you two do."

"By the way, how does it feel?" Emmett suddenly asked, causing me to stop in place.

"How does _what_ feel?" I questioned cautiously.

"To finally have your head out of your ass," he quipped, snorting out laughter as Rose tried to stay composed.

"He has a point..." she offered, giving me a small smile.

"Don't be a dick, Em," I muttered, stalking towards my room.

"The truth hurts!" he yelled.

Maybe he was right, though. I had been so worried and scared about losing Edward as a friend, that I couldn't appreciate what was right in front of me.

But Emmett was still a dick.

* * *

><p>Edward and I pretty much spent the next week in his bed. We'd wasted four years as friends <em>not<em> having sex, so it only made sense that we made up for lost time. And maybe I had quickly become obsessed with his _everything_, too.

The pessimistic side of me kept expecting there to be some awkwardness revolving our newfound relationship, but thankfully it never came. We seemed to ease into this new infatuation with each other without any issues.

"You almost ready? Emmett and Rose will be here any minute," Edward warned me, peeking his head into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to get Jasper anything for his birthday, was I?"

"Nah, but I think Em is bringing tequila."

I applied a second coat of mascara. "Of course he is."

He stood in the doorway for a second, then stepped into the bathroom and stood behind me. "You look hot," he murmured, kissing the side of my neck.

"I'm only wearing jeans."

"Yeah, but your ass..."

I met his eyes in the mirror and smiled as he slipped the strap of my top down my shoulder, before placing his lips there.

"I thought Rose and Em were about to be here?"

He groaned, wrapping an arm around my stomach and pulling my ass against him. I turned around, standing on my toes to kiss his chin. And then I gaped at the worn jeans hanging off his hips and his plain black t-shirt, dying just a little inside at how attractive he was when he barely even tried.

"You're too good looking," I said in a blasé tone, waving him off.

"Oh, shut up," he laughed, taking a step back and adjusting himself.

"Did Jasper ever say where we're supposed to meet him?" I wondered, walking out of the bathroom.

"Kung Fu Saloon."

I slipped on my flats. "Why is Jasper doing this again?"

"What? Having a birthday?" Edward questioned, raising both eyebrows. "It's sort of an annual thing."

"Shut up, smartass. We all went to Kung Fu last year, too. I just figured since he's turning twenty-eight, he'd do something a little more... twenty-eight-ish? Maybe dinner and drinks, or..."

"Nah, that's not Jasper's style."

"And getting belligerently drunk is?"

"Exactly."

After pre-gaming for a bit with Em's tequila, we took a cab downtown to meet Alice, Jasper, and whoever else Jasper was friends with. But I was pretty sure it was just going to be the six of us, as per usual.

We walked into Kung Fu, one of the only bars on West Sixth that wasn't filled with douchebags. Or, okay, the place was still crawling with douches, but the atmosphere made it bearable. The place had skeeball, giant Jenga, and vintage arcade games. You know, the typical place for a twenty-eight year old guy to celebrate his birthday.

We caught sight of Jasper and Alice in the back of the bar, waiting for their turn to play Ms. Pac-Man.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Jasper yelled as we walked towards them.

Emmett flipped him off and walked straight to the bar, Rose trailing behind him. Jasper's eyes traveled down to where mine and Edward's hands were clasped.

"I told you they were fuck buddies," he whisper-yelled to Alice, pushing past some guy for his turn to play the game.

"Real subtle, Jas," Alice said, rolling her eyes at him. "He's been drunk since three o'clock this afternoon."

"Of course he has," I laughed.

Edward brushed his thumb against my hand, then smiled down at me. "Fuck buddies?"

I shrugged, turning my attention away. I didn't think that's what we were doing, and I definitely wasn't about to have this conversation in front of everyone.

Emmett and Rose walked over carrying three shots each, distributing them amongst the six of us.

"Because it's not Jasper's birthday if at least three of us don't puke," he explained, and I made the mistake of smelling the shot, causing my nostrils to burn in protest.

"To fuck buddies!" Jasper said loudly, holding his shot in the air, waiting for us to cheers.

"Fuck _you_, buddy," Edward quipped.

"Nah, that's why I have Alice," he slurred, pulling her to his side.

Sometime later, when the bar had become crowded and I was tired of kicking Jasper's drunk ass at skeeball, I looked around for Edward. He'd disappeared earlier to play Mortal Kombat with Rose and I hadn't seen him since.

I set my empty pint glass on the bar, and turned around, immediately spotting him standing next to some skank ass bitch, nodding along to something she was saying. The split second of insecurity I felt was stupid, but I couldn't help it.

Edward caught my eye and nodded me over. I hesitated, then walked to where they stood, using every ounce of politeness I had in me to shoot the hussy a smile. I wasn't entirely sure what classified her as a hussy, other than the fact that she was standing within five feet of Edward.

I also wasn't sure why they were both staring blankly at me until I realized I had yet to speak, a strained smile still plastered on my face.

"Hey-o," I said. And then my smile faltered the same moment Edward grinned because, in my attempt to appear enthusiastic, it seemed I'd accidentally joined the words hey and hello together.

It didn't matter that I had already embarrassed myself within five seconds. Only cool people said hey-o. I would fucking rock the hey-o. Maybe I could even convince Emmett to start saying it.

The woman by Edward's side quickly glanced at him, then turned her attention on me. "Hi. I'm Lauren," she greeted, shifting a dainty glass into her left hand, reaching towards me with her right.

"Bella. _So_ nice to meet you," I said in an overly sweet tone, trying not to squeeze her hand too hard.

"Bella is one of my closest friends," Edward told her, and I inwardly cringed at the word _friend._

"How do you know Edward?" I wondered. _And why are you practically spreading your legs for him right here, in the middle of the bar?_

She beamed as she looked up at him, and I wondered if he knew the effect he had on people.

Jasper's _fuck buddy_ comment entered my mind, and I suddenly felt sickeningly, irrationally jealous. I knew how Edward felt about me. He'd made that clear. But seeing how other women acted around him was just downright annoying, and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Lauren was still beaming as she explained that their mothers did interior design work together awhile back, and that she's known the Cullens for years.

"Yeah, I've known them for years, too," I offered, nodding right along with her. "Our mothers... both read the same gardening magazine."

Cue the blank stares. Or, in Edward's case, the blank stare that slowly morphed into a grin, because he was clearly loving this.

"Lauren's a close family friend," Edward explained, trying to save the moment. Or maybe he said it to egg me on, because he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"So, Bella—"

"I didn't know you had so many close friends, Edward," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

He chuckled lowly and pulled me against his side, placing a quick kiss to my temple. Lauren looked between us, exclaimed that she didn't want to miss her turn at skeeball, and excused herself.

"So. _Close family friend_, huh? Yet I've never even met her."

"You've never met my mother, either," he pointed out. "Gardening magazine? Really, Bell?"

I sighed. "You make me crazy," I mumbled against his chest. "Don't act like you didn't already know this."

"Come here, you." He placed both palms on the side of my neck and dipped his head, kissing me softly. It would've been a sweet moment if Katy Perry's voice wasn't blasting throughout the bar.

"You're kind of cute when you're jealous," he whispered against my mouth.

I slapped his chest. "I wasn't actually jealous."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked in defeat. "Ugh, I suck."

"Do you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're leaving soon motherfuckers," Jasper slurred, appearing at our side. "Alice has a friend working on dirty sixth, so we get free drinks."

"Okay. We're gonna grab one more beer and wait on the back patio," Edward told him, placing his hands on my shoulders and shuffling us towards the bar.

"It's my birthday, bitches!" Jasper screamed and disappeared.

After waiting for our overpriced beer, we pushed our way through the crowd and found an empty table to sit at outside. Edward grabbed my waist before I could sit down and pulled me into his lap.

"Do you wanna go out with them after this, or are you ready to leave?" he asked, taking a lengthy gulp of beer. "'Cause I'd be okay with leaving..." he trailed off, smiling smugly.

"I'm cool with whatever," I said, nodding, still being a fucking insecure girl about the whole Lauren thing.

His eyes narrowed. "You look emo."

"No I don't."

"You look like Emmett did when that Bennigan's up the street closed."

"I look like _me_ when that Bennigan's up the street closed," I argued, my frown deepening.

"Bennigan's going out of business was for your own good. Your love for the Monte Cristo was disgusting."

"Don't make me cry."

He laughed. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"You introduced me as your friend," I muttered, staring down into my beer.

"I said you were a _close_ friend," he corrected.

"Yeah, you said Lauren was, too," I pointed out.

"Bella."

"What?"

"Look at me." I looked up. "Who did you want me to introduce you as? The girl I'm fucking crazy about?"

I utterly failed at trying to keep my smile contained. "I mean... that would've worked..."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled, and warmth took over my body as he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "You know who you are to me."

"Yeah, but _she_ doesn't know. None of these skank ass bitches know."

"I'm trying to be sweet and you're sitting here talking about skank ass bitches," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, sorry," I laughed, placing my beer on the table and wrapping an arm around his neck, playing with the back of his hair. "Well, maybe the next time you introduce me to someone, namely a skank ass bitch, you can just say I'm your girlfriend."

He grinned, eyes lighting up. "I _could_ do that. There's only one problem."

I frowned. "What?"

"You never asked me to be your boyfriend."

"Edward," I whined, pushing his shoulder.

"What? I'm the one who's been pushing this thing along and dropping hints, so it's kind of nice that you're coming around. Let me revel in this for a minute."

"Be my fucking boyfriend."

He tugged on a piece of my hair, staring at my lips. "Ask nicer."

"You're so immature," I scoffed, which only caused him to laugh. "Fine. _Please_ be my fucking boyfriend."

"You're ridiculous," he mumbled, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me closer to his face. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

"Yeah? Are you sure you don't just want a fuck buddy? Because a few weeks ago when we were at Iron Cactus with my co-workers, you told me you didn't want a girlfriend."

His gaze softened. "I said I didn't want just anyone, because I wanted _you_."

"I don't recall you ever saying that last part," I said softly.

"That's because you were supposed to figure it out on your own," he explained, closing the small distance to kiss me. His tongue gently pressed against mine, and his stubble rubbed against my skin in the best way as he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend," I murmured, opening my eyes, keeping my gaze locked on his.

He laughed, placing a chaste kiss to my cheek. "That part is kind of implied when you asked me to be your boyfriend."

"I don't care. Ask anyway. I want to hear you say it."

"Be my girlfriend, Bella," he said, suddenly serious.

My chest tightened and my stomach flipped, and I was so head over feet for this fucker it wasn't even funny.

I tried to rein in my smile. "Fine. But only because you're so hot."

"You're only with me for my looks?" he scoffed, pretending to look offended. "There's no way this will last."

"I think you're right," I agreed, playfully narrowing my eyes. "We'll probably only last two weeks, tops."

"Two weeks?"

"Yep."

His grin was sly, and he buried his face in my neck, kissing the spot below my ear. "Then we should probably leave right the fuck now and make the most of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for these two weirdos.  
><strong>

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and rec'd this story! I appreciate all of the love more than y'all know! **

**Kim, Julie, & Liv are like, totally awesome for all of their help.****  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

"My parents want to meet you."

I took a larger than necessary bite of my sandwich. "Your _who_ wants to _what_?" I asked through a mouthful of turkey and carbs.

The corner of Edward's mouth lifted into a smirk. "Maybe if you stopped smacking your food you'd be able to hear me speak."

I glared as I swallowed, then threw a fry at his head, ignoring the glances from the people at the table next to us. "I don't smack. Now tell me what you said, punk."

"My parents—the people who conceived me—would like to meet the girl who monopolizes all of my time. My mom suggested you come home with me for Christmas."

I nodded at this, filling my mouth with more food, because that's what I did when I felt panicky—I shoved things in my mouth. And according to how plump my cheeks were in that moment, it was clear that Edward merely mentioning I meet his family had me feeling extremely panicked.

"By all means, take your time getting back to me," he said flatly when I had yet to utter a word.

"Christmas with the fam, huh?" I whistled. Or, tried to, but ended up spitting pieces of my sandwich down the front of my shirt.

"You're so attractive sometimes," he snorted, eating the fry I'd thrown at him.

"Whatever. Christmas? That's kind of a big deal."

"Listen." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "We've been Facebook official for almost two months. It was bound to happen someday, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "I just figured the first time I met your parents would be, like, MLK Day. Less pressure, you know?"

He chuckled lightly, tossing his napkin on his plate. "You're seriously a moron."

"And you _seriously_ asked this _moron _to be your girlfriend, so..."

"I'm pretty sure _you _were the one who suggested we make things official."

"Whatev. Semantics. You still agreed to me being your girlfriend. And maybe that was just a moment of weakness on my part. I think I was drunk."

He deliberately bumped his shoe against mine under the table. "That can't be your excuse for everything."

"Yes it can." I paused, then perked up at the maybe not-so-brilliant idea that popped into my head. "Can I be drunk when I meet your parents?"

His grin was wide and so contagious. "Hey, you know what? That's actually," his smile dissipated, "a terrible fucking idea."

"But—"

"No. With your track record? _No_."

"Aw, come on," I whined. "I promise to leave my prom dress at home."

"Christmas is still a few weeks away, and it's not like your family makes a huge deal of the holiday, anyway," he reminded me. "Last year you were in your apartment and drunk dialing me the day after Christmas. Just come."

I made some sort of grunting sound as a response.

"Are you seriously nervous?" he asked in a low voice.

"No shit," I mumbled, tearing my napkin into pieces.

He sighed in a rather dramatic manner. "It doesn't snow in Texas."

"Thanks for the memo."

"Don't you want a white Christmas?"

"Wait, where are you from again?" I joked. "Oh, right. A one horse town in Washington. Sporks?"

He pointed at me, shaking his head. "You're pushing it today, Taco Bella."

I waved him off. "Meh."

"Look. If you don't want to spend Christmas with me, that's fine. But you should know beforehand that I'm not going to get you a present if you don't come with."

"Rude!" I gasped. "Present withholding! Uncalled for!"

"This situation is easily avoidable," he said, leaning back against his seat and crossing his arms.

I inhaled a deep breath and held it, thinking about all of the ways I could embarrass myself while meeting his parents. And then I exhaled because there were too many things that entered my mind and I was starting to lose consciousness from not breathing properly.

"So, you told your parents about me," I mused. "I guess this means we're in love or something."

"Ha!" His entire face lit up in a boyishly handsome smile, which only caused me to deepen my glare.

"Come on. You know you want to say it," I coaxed. "You love me, dude. Get over it."

I wasn't beginning to get a complex. Not at all. I mean, sure, we'd been dating for two months and we had yet to utter those three words to one another. I think he was holding back, maybe because of my past as an emotional cripple.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you told your parents about me'?" he suddenly interrupted. "It's not like they don't know who you are, Bella. We've been friends for a while, and your name has come up once or twice."

"Once or twice... like, when?"

"Pretty sure they know the story about you drinking too much during Thanksgiving with Rose's parents, and throwing up in their bathroom sink."

"Fuck you!" I screeched, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Hey, calm down. That was all Emmett's doing. Don't blame me."

"You could've... stopped him or something," I muttered.

"Why? It was funny."

I pouted and sulked and other verbs that let Edward know I was upset. "Great, now every time I excuse myself to use the restroom during Christmas dinner, your parents will think I'm going to puke in their fucking bathroom sink. Awesome."

"You can't blame me for something _you _did. And it's not like I knew you were going to be my girlfriend someday, otherwise I would've protected your reputation."

"Ugh. Whatever. Since my reputation is already tainted, are you going to eat that?" I asked, pointing at his food, which was covered by a napkin.

He laughed, sliding his plate out of my reach. "Stop freaking out. It's going to be fine. My parents are awesome and they know I'm crazy about you, so you have nothing to worry about."

I inhaled deeply, nodding along to everything he said. "You're right. Okay. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a silly little futuretake.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, you guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

"So much for a white Christmas, huh?" I snorted, staring out the car window as Edward took a sharp turn down a small road, one that was practically hidden by trees.

"Okay, fine. So, it hardly ever snows here," he admitted, reaching over to give my leg a light squeeze. "And if it does snow, it rarely sticks."

I clicked my tongue, making my disappointment known. "You just crushed all of my dreams in a matter of seconds."

"Dreams involving snow?"

"I wanted to build a snowman. I wanted to make the perfect snowball and throw it at your smug little face," I explained, laughing to myself as I imagined it.

"If you want, I can cut up some paper and sprinkle it from above your head."

"Because that's the same as snow falling from the sky," I said flatly.

"Probably better than snow. It won't melt, therefore keeping your clothes and hair from getting damp. Besides, it's the thought that counts. Don't hate on my creativity."

"Creativity... insanity. Whatever." I leaned over the console and planted a kiss on his cheek. His idea was stupid, yet somehow charming, and he looked so damn cute all bundled up in his sweater. Even decked out in winter wear, the guy did not disappoint.

We passed a few mailboxes that indicated there were houses nearby, though they weren't visible from the road. The sky was growing dimmer and I stifled a yawn. We'd been driving for what felt like forever, when in reality it'd only been around three hours.

"We're almost there, right?"

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, how much longer?"

"Not much."

"Okay, but—"

He shushed me. "I like this song."

My self-diagnosed case of ADD, plus my lack of patience—courtesy of being an only child—usually made road trips extremely boring. Add in the fact that Edward was a brat about controlling the music, and I was counting down the minutes until we finally arrived.

Edward's assessment of _not much_ turned out to be another thirty minutes. We argued for twenty of those minutes about what exactly _not much _entailed time-wise, until he gave up and let me choose the music for the last ten minutes.

And then, finally, we turned onto a wider road, which eventually led to a large, two-story white house. The exterior of it was decorated in white Christmas lights, and a tasteful wreath hung on the front door.

I whistled as I stared. "Nice place, Cullen."

I did a little _oohing_ and _ahhing_, mostly just to get on Edward's nerves. We all knew his parents had money, and for some reason, Emmett and I loved to tease him about it. We were kind of assholes.

Edward tugged on a strand of my hair, vying for my attention. "Hey."

I turned in my seat. "Yeah?"

"Don't be nervous," he mumbled, grabbing my face with both hands and pressing his lips to mine for a quick second.

"Okay, Richie Rich."

"Don't even start," he scowled, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and grabbed my jacket as he exited the car to grab our bags. Drizzle fell from the sky as I hopped out, following behind Edward as we walked up to the door. I mimicked his movement as he wiped his shoes on the doormat.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling affectionately as he turned the doorknob.

I nodded. It was whatever. I could be chill.

"We're here!" Edward called out, stepping to the side and letting me in first.

A woman with honey-colored hair walked into the foyer, smiling widely as she wiped her hands on her apron. She had flour on her face, but Edward still leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted, then politely hung both of our jackets on the coat rack in the corner.

Before he had a chance to introduce me, his mother's eyes flicked in my direction as I unwrapped the scarf from my neck. "You must be Bella."

"Mrs. Cullen." I cleared my throat and stopped myself just short of a curtsey. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I cooed, receiving an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Edward.

Instead of shaking my hand, his mother reached toward me with open arms and drew me into a hug.

"Please, call me Esme," she said as we pulled apart. "It's so nice to finally meet you. We've really heard so much about you."

My face fell at this, because I knew exactly _what_ they'd heard. It was then that his father—the only man in the world who could wear a sweater vest and still be considered attractive—decided to grace us with his presence.

"I'm Carlisle, and that over there is the guest bathroom." He pointed down the hallway, and it took everything I had not to die from embarrassment. "We also have three bathrooms upstairs—"

"Thanks for that, Dad," Edward mumbled awkwardly, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Way to make an impression."

"Just trying to be helpful," he chuckled, offering me a wink.

"Thanks, um... I can assure you I won't be needing the bathroom while I'm here." The three of them stared as I fumbled my way through an explanation. "I mean, like, I won't be needing a bathroom to puke, so..."

I could not have been less thrilled with this first impression.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Carlisle piped up. "You haven't eaten Esme's food yet."

"Charming," Esme uttered, shaking her head. "And don't embarrass the poor girl," she scolded, swatting his arm.

His dad laughed good-naturedly, giving Edward a nice pat on the back before pulling me into a hug. It was apparent in that moment that I was spending the holidays with what I suspected was a family of huggers. I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

Using his extraordinary ability to read people's emotions, Edward tugged at my elbow. "I think now's the perfect time to unpack," he suggested, shooting me an apologetic smile, nodding towards the stairs.

"Perfect," Esme agreed. "You two get settled and meet us in the den. Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready shortly."

"I'm not that hungry," Edward mumbled, reaching down to grab our bags. "But Bella ate some barbeque in the Austin airport, then ate two sandwiches from some café when we landed in Seattle, so she might still be hungry."

I shook my head at his nerve. And then, for whatever reason, I felt the need to lamely mumble, "I just... really like food."

"Don't be rude to your guest, Edward!" his mother chastised, smiling sweetly at me.

"Ah, she knows I love her," he said nonchalantly.

Right. Of course. I knew he loved me. But the fucker had yet to actually say the words. I narrowed my eyes in his direction, and watched his lips twitch at my reaction. I mumbled thanks to his parents before they disappeared, then began making my way up the stairs and down the hall.

"Yo. Where you going?" Edward called out, stopping in front of one of the doors I had passed.

I pushed past him and entered the room, falling face first onto the bed.

"That was a slightly painful first meeting," I mumbled rather pathetically into his pillow.

I listened to the door shut, then felt the mattress dip as he laid down beside me. "Come here, you."

"Let me be emo. Go roast chestnuts and drink eggnog while I wallow."

He laughed lightly, ignoring my request, and pulled me against his side. His lips pressed against my temple, and he whispered, "Bella... man the fuck up, 'kay?"

"You're supposed to be like... supportive and understanding. _Man the fuck up_? That's all you've got?" I whined. "I almost curtsied as I introduced myself to your mother! And then your dad was like_ I'm Carlisle, the owner of forty bathrooms for you to choose from in case you get wasted and need to puke in a sink_."

"Thanks for the recap," he quipped, finding all of this too amusing.

"Shut up. Could I be more embarrassed?"

"Could you be more embarrass_ing_?"

I slapped his chest. "Fuck you."

"Bella, chill. That was all standard shit down there. You made a great first impression, and I'm sure my parents hardly noticed that you were speaking with a slight English accent."

I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed. "How long do you think it'll take for me to walk to the airport?"

Edward laughed and yanked me back down, pulling me lie on top of him. "You're so weird. Stop. Everything was fine, okay?"

"I'm going to believe you for a minute, because I think I might be having a stroke. Your dad is a doctor, right?"

He affectionately rubbed my back in an attempt to keep me calm. "Yeah, but he doesn't specialize in hypochondria."

"That's too bad," I chuckled, burying my face against his chest. "Oh, which room am I sleeping in?"

"You'll be in here with me, moron."

"But your parents—"

"Aren't stupid," he interrupted. "I'm twenty-seven years old. I think it's okay if my girlfriend and I sleep in the same bed. Also, we're having family over tomorrow night for the Christmas Eve party, and I think a few of them are staying in the guest rooms."

"So, what you're saying is that I'm stuck with you," I teased, lifting my head and resting my chin on his chest.

"As if you don't want to be stuck with me." He smiled down at me, warm hands snaking up under my sweater.

"Edward," I warned.

"What?" He sat up, taking me with him and adjusting my legs so I was straddling him. His mouth covered mine, then traveled to my neck the same moment he reached for the hem of my sweater.

I pulled back and swatted at his hands. "Your parents are downstairs!"

"Exactly. And _we're_ up here," he said, smug grin on his face. "Let me make you feel good," he mumbled lowly against my mouth, lifting my sweater over my head.

I gave in, moving my hips against his. "Well, your parents already think I'm an alcoholic. Might as well add _promiscuous_ to that list, too."


End file.
